


Fight To The Finish ~ Final Round

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki



Series: Who Tops? [6]
Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anger, Barebacking, Betrayal, Binge Drinking, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Competeing Tops, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings, Nostalgia, Overdosing, Resentment, Retirement, Rimming, Scandal, Slam Poetry, Suicide Attempt, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gee calm down!"</p><p>"No, fuck you Mikey! You saw them too!"</p><p>Gerard finished his beer and then opened his fourth.</p><p>"Drinking isn't going to help anything!"</p><p>"Yeah? Yeah Mikey? Well you tell me what the fuck would help when you find out your husband of nearly 20 years is fucking cheating on YOU WITH A FUCKING TATTOOED TWINK!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Outta Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So this is the final round in the Who Tops Series. We hope that you have enjoyed the entire journey. 
> 
> Gerard and Frank have been enjoying theirs too together, but can they survive this next part of their life or will a chance misunderstanding cost them everything that they worked so hard for?
> 
> Unfortunately, my own Frankie and I did not survive the journey, so this very well may be the last of all the rides we take here together. It has been fun while it lasted though. I will not stop writing though, you can count on that.
> 
> Title of chapter from "You Outta Know" Alanis Morrsette

_***Time Stamp: Seven Years Later***_

 

"Hi Mr. Iero? I'm Andy Biersack. It's a pleasure to meet you."

A young heavily tattooed fresh faced boy stood in front of Frank extending his hand and clutching a portfolio under his arm. Frank shook his hand firmly and skimmed his tattoos.

"The pleasure is mine."

"So, twenty years huh? Can I just say that you don't even look old enough to be married that long?"

Andy sat down and called the waiter over.

"Can I get a Pumpkin Pie with bacon and a double shot in it?"

"Whole or skim sir?"

Andy looked at the waiter and he blushed.

"Uh right, whole it is."

He scurried away and Andy looked back at Frank chuckling.

"Can you imagine having pumpkin and bacon with skim milk? Like what's the point?

Frank chuckles and shakes his head.

"How soon can you get started on helping with the house?"

"Oh right away, but I wanted to go over the rooms with you so I know where to start."

Andy's coffee arrived and he picked up the swizzle stick with the bacon on it. He dipped it in the coffee and then ate a piece off.

"So fucking good. Oh, sorry, pardon my language."

"Language isn't an issue with me. I curse like a sailor."

Frank pulled out pictures of the house to show Andy. He spread them across the table neatly.

Andy laughed and visibly relaxed.

"Alright Mr. Iero, so let's start with the living room."

Andy looked at the space he had to work with the smiled.

"You asked for a mix of classic and modern and a black and red color scheme. I came up with three designs."

Frank looks at the designs and points to one.

"Love this one. I knew I could trust you."

Frank smiled and sat back in his seat.

"I had a feeling you were going to go with that. You seemed like a gothic person...I mean if the ink is anything to go on."

Andy pulled out the next three photos.

"With that in mind I have these three for the dining room.

Frank looks at the three again and points to the one he likes.

"This one."

"Again, we are very much in sync."

Over the course of the next hour, Andy put out picture after picture and Frank seem to gravitate to the ones that Andy knew he would. This would make the work so much easier.

"Okay, final room, the bedroom."

Andy pulled the pictures out, more than the other rooms too, but held them face down.

"Now you told me that you wanted the bedroom to stand out from the rest of the house color scheme. You also said that your husband's favorite color was purple, so I took some creative license on this one."

Andy took a big breath and turned the pictures over. Frank looked at the pictures and immediately gravitated to one.

Frank sat there imagining him and Gerard rolling on that bed. Fucking like their lives depend on it. Tying.

each other up.

"I really like this one."

Frank clears his throat and shakes his head a bit to get rid of the image of his husband on his knees with Frank's cock inside of his ass. Pushing back into him.

"Wow! I uh...you like that one?"

"Yes, very much. You don't?"

"Uh....yeah, I do...cause it's mine."

Andy blushed.

"All of the designs you picked, I actually created. The other pics were from other designers. You are the first to choose all of my designs."

"Oh! Well then I'm honored."

Frank smiles at Andy and looks over his selections again.

"I think these selections will make us very happy."

"I hope so Mr. Iero."

"Please, call me Frank."

"Frank right. So I will be in touch with you when I need to get into the house."

Andy stuck his hand out.

Frank shook his hand and looked at his tattoos.

"Say, approximately how many tattoos do you have?"

Andy was taken back by the man's question. Usually he had long sleeves on, but he knew that his client had ink of his own.

"Oh about 16-17, but its all sleeve. I could never do that."

Andy pointed at tattoos Frank had on his neck.

"I did this purposely. So I couldn't get a job. My parents freaked out."

Frank chewed on his gum happily.

"Yeah, but you have a job and it is a fucking amazing one...I mean uh...you are a great musician."

Andy knew he fucked up now.

"So you listen to my music?"

"I...uh, yeah, kind of?"

Andy dropped his shoulder letting out the breath he was holding.

"Oh fuck it, yes, I am a huge fan and I have all five of your albums and I am on pins and needles waiting for the sixth and I have seen you in concert a dozen times, I follow your twitter and you responded to me three times and faved me about a half a dozen times, and I own nearly all you merch and and and..."

"Wow, slow down. It's nice to know that you're a fan."

Frank smirks and places his hand on the excited man.

"I'll follow you on Twitter."

Andy stopped breathing again.

Frank chuckles.

"Breathe, Andy."

"Ah, yes Sir, I mean Mr. Iero, I mean Frank!"

Frank raises his brow briefly.

"Where do you get your work done?"

"I uh...here actually."

Andy let go of Frank and slumped in his chair.

"Right after you called the agency, I heard them making fun of who you are and that an aging punk rocker had no taste. I stood up for you and well...I was fired. I snuck your information and then called you acting like I was with the company. Truth is I never thought you would like my designs."

"Oh, wow. Well... I love your designs and my husband will too."

Frank flashes back to an image of him and Gerard on the knees on the bed. Frank is fucking Gerard.

"I should be getting home to him now. How about we meet up again tomorrow afternoon. Right here again."

"Wait...you still want me? I mean I lied!"

"It's fine. Just never lie to me again. I am happy to have you if you want to work for me that is."

Andy smiled and stood up.

"Mr. Iero...Frank, I will see you at ten o clock here at my temporary headquarters."

"Good. Bye for now."

Frank stood up and shook Andy's hand again. He then left the building.

*

*

*

Gerard was just pulling dinner out of the oven when he heard his husband and daughter returning.

"Hey guys, how was the music lesson?"

"I HATE IT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THE BASS AGAIN!"

Reign stormed off to her bedroom slamming the door hard enough for the family portrait to fall down.

Frank sighed.

"What am I going to do with her?"

"So what happened when you picked her up?"

"She was having a hard time learning the cords. She threw the bass down and ran out. Very Gerard Style."

Frank walked over to his husband and kissed him.

"I've been thinking about you all day in very compromising positions."

"Frank! You can't try to seduce me when our daughter is in trouble!"

Gerard swatted Frank gently away.

"I'm going to talk to her. You keep dinner warm and text Lei and find out if he is coming home for dinner or staying at Lacie’s

Frank sighs and sits at the table.

*Coming home for dinner or staying out?*

'Gee's Forever'

*Coming home, but going to be a little late*

'Lacie and Lei 4ever'

*Be on time.*

'Gee's Forever'

*That bad huh?*

'Lacie and Lei 4ever'

*Just get here.*

'Gee's Forever'

Nothing else came after that.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"I'm going to fucking kill him!"

Gerard came out of Reign's room grinding his teeth.

"No dad, please, he didn't mean it!"

"Didn't mean it? Didn't mean it!"

"What's going on!?"

Frank yells from the doorway as he enters the house.

"Daddy, please, don’t let dad kill my boyfriend!"

Gerard turned around hand on his hips, classic 'Gerard' pose.

"You are too young and he is too old!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"YOUR daughter thinks it is okay for her to date a 17 year old!"

"What? Who?"

"That's not fair Dad! You and Daddy are four years apart!"

Reign stomped her foot and took a classic 'Frankie' pose.

"You are far too young Reign. I'm sorry, but I'm siding with your father on this one."

"Ugh really?! Well fuck you both then hypercrates!"

She gave them both the finger and stormed back into her room. The next sound that filled the house was her blasting her music and playing her bass along. Gerard sighed and collapsed on the sofa.

"She called us hypercrates."

"Don't listen to her. She's just upset. She didn't mean it."

Frank moved next to his husband and kissed his shoulder.

"That proves she is too young, she can't even insult us correctly."

Frank's phone rang. Frank got up and walked away to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey Frank, it's Andy, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if we can move our meeting up from Friday to tomorrow? I have to go see the buyer about the bed frame and he is only available on Friday."

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Hey...are you okay? I mean I am at the shop if you need someone to listen you know?"

Gerard stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go for a walk and call Mikey. Maybe he has some ideas."

Gerard kissed Frank's cheek and grabbed his coat and his cigarettes and left.

"Sure, I'll be there in a little while."

Frank goes into Lei's room and instructs him to watch Reign while he goes out.

"I'm on my way, Andy."

As the door closes Leighton sticks his head out the door.

"Who's Andy?"

*

*

*

"Wow, that's some rough shit!"

Andy takes a bite of his scone.

"So what do you know about this guy?"

"Nothing really. He's just some older kid. I don't want him dating my daughter."

"Look, I know I don’t have any right to say this since I don’t have kids, but why don't you meet the boy before judging him. I mean maybe he is not the monster you think he is."

"I don't think he's a monster. I just think he's too old."

"Think though, if she was 25 then he would be 29 and no one would even think about it. It's just that 13 and 17 feel so far away because they are young."

Frank shrugs and looks at Andy.

"I guess."

Andy turns away and rubs his neck.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help."

"No, it's okay. You helped a lot."

Frank smiles softly at Andy. Andy smiles back and then reaches out.

"I meant to ask you, how much did this shit hurt? I was thinking of getting on in the back where my hair can hide it."

He touched the scorpion and then made a face.

"Uh, did you know your ink is fucked up?"

"It's funny you say that, my husband asked 'Do you know that your tattoo is perfectly imperfect like you?'"

Frank chuckles.

"But yes, I know."

"Were you pissed? I mean I would be."

Andy leaned in more.

"Four legs on one side and three on the other."

"No, it's fine. I like the way my husband described it, if you would stop pointing it out now."

"Oh...sorry, I just...sorry."

"It's fine."

"Right...so...I gotta go."

Andy grabbed his coffee and left quickly.

Frank sat there wondering why he had left so briefly. He shrugged and got up to go back home.

* * *

"Gee calm down!"

"No, fuck you Mikey! You saw them too!"

Gerard finished his beer and then opened his fourth.

"Drinking isn't going to help anything!"

"Yeah? Yeah Mikey? Well you tell me what the fuck would help when you find out your husband of nearly 20 years is fucking cheating on YOU WITH A FUCKING TATTOOED TWINK!"

Gerard downed the fourth beer in one take. He then promptly threw up and passed out. Mikey sighed.

"Hey Jam?"

Mikey went in search of his wife and found her in the laundry room.

"Hey baby, can you keep an eye on Gee. I need to try and figure out what is going on."

"Yeah, sure baby."

Mikey leaned in and kissed her sweetly. He then checked on his brother one more time and left texting his nephew.

 


	2. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, can I have a double espresso please?"
> 
> "Mr. Iero-Way?"
> 
> Gerard turns around and sees him. He is pretty and young and has lots of tattoos. Gerard manages to smile somehow.
> 
> "I'm sorry, do I know you?"
> 
> "Oh, no, of course not. Hi, I'm Andy. I've been working with your husband the last few weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Late night update here, but I was up watching Stream with the wormsquad and figured why the fuck not right?
> 
> So things do not get any better as Leighton joins in the same thought process as Gerard, but he does something about it. Gerard on the other hand comes face to face with his worst nightmare...Andy. 
> 
> Please enjoy Guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Hey, Andy. How about we hang this up now?"

Frank holds up the curtains.

"Um...we can't till the wall paper is put up."

Andy skittered around Frank working in any room that he was not in. He was clearly uncomfortable around the older man now.

"Um, Andy..."

Frank put the curtains down and followed after the boy.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, of course not."

He scurried away and shoved his head in a box of packing peanuts to pull the chandelier out.

"Then why are you acting like that?"

"Just....to get....done....husband."

Most of Andy's words were muffled by the Styrofoam

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need you to look at me when you speak."

Frank places his hand on Andy's shoulder and pulls him up and out of the box.

There were peanuts stuck to his shirt and in his hair.

"I said I just want to get this done on time for your husband."

"You seem jittery. If there's a problem I can get someone else to do the job."

Frank looks at all the peanuts on Andy.

"I mean....if that's what you want Sir."

Andy walks to his stuff and begins to gather it up.

"What I want is for you to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I'm just a little over whelmed and..."

Andy's portfolio falls open and all his designs, some from the house and some that Frank had never seen fly out scattering everywhere.

"Fuck!"

Andy scrambles to his knees trying to grab them before Frank sees them.

Frank picks them up though despite Andy trying to first.

"Your work is really amazing."

Frank looks at Andy.

"You can be honest with me. I don't like being lied to. I know I did something so just tell me what it was."

Andy sighs.

"Look, I like you. I mean I like like you and you are my hero, but I am not stupid enough to make a move on you knowing that you are having me design a home for your anniversary. I just feel like you misunderstood me at the coffee shop. I really was not hitting on you at all."

Andy takes a shuddering breath in. Frank was surprised.

"I never thought you were hitting on me. Why did you have that idea?"

"You were uncomfortable last week when I was looking at your neck ink."

"I wasn't uncomfortable. I'm sorry that I gave you the wrong impression."

A smile, the first in a week, graced Andy's face.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Good."

Frank smiled.

"So now that, that's over, wanna open that shirt so I can check out more of your art?"

Andy grinned and slipped his shirt off, revealing a muscle shirt underneath.

Frank removes his own shirt and starts comparing tattoos with Andy.

"That one's pretty awesome!"

"Oh wow! Like you have so fucking many!"

Andy reaches out to touch, but then pulls back.

"You wouldn't be the only guy besides my husband to touch me. It's fine, really. I know how it's intended.

Andy smiled again and then reached forward to touch the chainsaw on Frank's Left bicep.

"I am kind of surprised with all this ink that you do not go shirtless on stage, especially since you lost all that weight after getting better. Do you not like to show off your ink?"

"It's not that. I don't like showing off my body. I'm not exactly a size zero. I have handles. The only person I know that doesn't mind it is my husband."

Frank sighs and chuckles.

"I will show off my tattoos in a heartbeat, though."

"Size zero is over rated. I think you are kind of perfect too."

Andy looks at Frank’s neck and sees the roman numerals.

"That was your tour tattoo five years ago! I was at the show where you showed it off!"

"I remember that show and I remember you."

Andy went white.

"W-W-What?! B-B-But how? I was j-j-just another fan in the crowd!?"

He began to feel faint and fall backwards.

Frank reaches out and catches Andy.

"Your face stands out in a crowd. The only pretty and clean face that shows up to my show is my husband."

Frank laughs softly.

"I...wow...Frank Iero thinks I am pretty."

Andy giggles deliriously

"Knock knock, Hey dad I..."

Leighton walks in and sees a strange man in his father's arms.

"Oh...sorry, I didn't know you were busy. I'll catch you at home."

He left quickly.

"Wow, is that your son? I remember when you told us about him at the concert. I wished my dad was as proud of me as you were of him."

Andy gets his footing and gently pushes up with Frank's help.

"Well, as much as I am enjoying comparing ink, we only have two weeks left and I have been dragging my ass thinking that you hated me, so I have a lot to make up for and..."

"Delivery for Mr. Iero?"

"Oh awesome! That would be the dining room furniture! Come on in please."

Andy walked over to the delivery guy and pointed where it needed to go. The guy brought it in and Andy insisted he stay while he opened it and inspected each piece for any broken or damaged pieces. Frank put back on his shirt and watched as Andy signed. The guy left and Frank closed the door. He went into the room and looked.

"Everything is coming along nicely. I'm glad I found your work."

"I am too."

Andy was struggling to place the grand dining room table on soft pads so that he could move it around the room.

"Need help?"

Frank lifts the table for Andy.

"There you go."

"Thanks!"

Andy slides the pads under each leg as Frank lifts them.

"So tell me...how bad did that chest piece really hurt."

* * *

"I saw it uncle Mikey! I saw it with my own fucking eyes! He had to be my age or a little older!"

"Calm down Lei."

"No! Fuck you, I will not calm down! Dad is cheating on Dad with a younger guy!"

Leighton hauled back and punched the wall.

"Whoa! Fucking stop it! Pretty sure we are missing something."

"Wait...you know? You fucking know?! Is that why dad is walking around like he is dead? He hardly eats anymore and he claims he is working on his art all the time and locks himself in the studio and dad is always coming home late! That's why dad is always at your house lately too! I don’t fucking believe you knew!"

Leighton grabs his coat and leaves slamming the door.

"Fuck."

Mikey sighs. He needs to figure this shit out before his nephew does something stupid. He calls Jamia.

"Hey Jam, how's Gee doing?"

"He just woke up. He's in the kitchen making coffee for once in a very long while."

Jamia sighs.

"This just doesn't make sense. Frank would never cheat on Gerard. I mean, he never even cheated on me, and I wasn't what he wanted."

"I know baby, I know. I also know that my brother has a flair for the dramatics and that he passed it onto his son, which means I need to catch him before he makes a huge mistake."

"What? Did he see something?"

"I'm not sure exactly what he saw, but he is hardheaded enough to believe he has to avenge his father."

"I'm going to have a talk with Gerard. Make him see that he is being silly, along with his son."

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

"Mhmm, bye baby."

Jamia hung up the phone and went into the kitchen.

"Gee, I need to talk with you, while you're sober."

"Well then make it quick cause I'm about to dive back into a bottle."

Jamia sighs and sits next to Gerard on a stool.

"You're being silly. Frankie isn't cheating on you."

Gerard looks at her with disdain.

"Tell me something then..."

Gerard gets up and leans over the table pushing his face into her neck. He breathes air against her skin.

"So what other reason could I have for being in this position with you?'

"Tattoos. Your husband has tons of tattoos... on his neck. Maybe you were just looking from the wrong angle."

Gerard pulled back.

"Can you see Frankie letting a stranger get that close to his neck tattoos?"

He drummed his fingers on the table itching for another beer.

"Maybe he's not a stranger to Frank."

Jamia smiles.

"Can you see Frankie cheating on you?"

She already knows the answer to that.

"I...I don't know honestly...I mean 20 years with the same person..."

Gerard looked at Jamia with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe I'm not enough for him anymore. Maybe he's tired of me. Maybe..."

Gerard laid his head down and cried.

Jamia looks at Gerard.

"So are you telling me that you would cheat on Frank?"

"I don't know Jamia, I don't honestly know."

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later****_

"Alright Frank, so the final delivery is tomorrow. We will have one last meeting and then I am on my own to finish up the rest!"

Andy hugged Frank.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity and for giving my name out! Thanks to you, I am collecting a decent amount of musicians who like my designs!"

"It was no problem. You deserve the acknowledgment for your work."

Frank patted Andy back and pulled out of the hug.

"I can't wait to see the finished product."

"Me neither!"

Andy's phone buzzed.

"Oh man, that's my six o clock client. Gotta jet, later Frank!"

"See ya."

Frank turned around and started taking more stuff out the boxes.

Andy ran out of the house clutching his portfolio. He hopped in his car and drove off not seeing the car that was parked at the curb. Leighton got out of his car and walked to the house. He took a deep breath and knocked. Frank looked at the door confused as to who it could be. He put down the vase and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw his boy on the other end.

"Hey, son! What's up?"

Frank stepped to the side so Leighton could enter.

Leighton walked into the middle of the living room. He was shaking.

"Everything okay?"

Frank closed the door.

Leighton felt his father walk up behind him. When he touched his shoulder Leighton spun around and punched him in the face.

"I HATE YOU! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO DAD?!"

Frank stood there in shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

This time the boy punched him in the gut and when the wind was knocked out of him and he bent over he upper cut him in the chin. Frank went backwards to the floor. Leighton jumped to stand over him and grabbed his shirt shaking it in his balled up fists.

YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! HOW COULD YOU AND WITH HIM!? HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON DAD!? YOU ARE JUST....I FUCKING...HATE..."

Leighton collapsed in a heap sobbing.

"hate you so...much."

"I'm not cheating on your father! Why would I ever do that!? Does it ever sound like I need to cheat on your father!?"

Frank stood up and stared down at his son in disbelief.

"I would never cheat on him!"

"Fuck you dad! I saw you! I saw you with _him_  in your arms that day!"

"You saw nothing!"

Frank walked away from Leighton.

"What you saw was me catching a falling boy. A boy who happens to be designing this house for me and my husband's anniversary! It's my gift to your father!"

Leighton was cradling his hand. He's pretty sure he broke it from hitting his father's chin.

"Yeah? Well tell me why dad has been depressed, and hiding at Uncle Mikey's and drinking regular beer?!"

"I don't know why! Maybe because he has this same insane idea as you! I can't believe this! After twenty years and before our anniversary you would think I would give your father this kind of gift! Me cheating!? Get out Leighton!"

"Fine! I'm gone! Have fun with your boytoy!"

Leighton leaves and calls his girlfriend.

'We're going, Yeah, I'll pick you up and then we will grab my stuff."

Leighton gets in his car. He looks back at the new house his family will be moving into...but not him.

"Bye dad."

He drives off to pick up his girlfriend.

Frank picks up his phone and calls Gerard.

* * *

Gerard needed coffee. He found himself entering the same coffee shop that he saw Frank and his...boyfriend in.

"Hi, can I have a double espresso please?"

"Mr. Iero-Way?"

Gerard turns around and sees him. He is pretty and young and has lots of tattoos. Gerard manages to smile somehow.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, no, of course not. Hi, I'm Andy. I've been working with your husband the last few weeks."

The boy, Andy, extends his hand. Gerard takes it and realizes how soft it is. He also sees how young and taut his skin looks.

"Oh, uh thank you. I think you have great skin too."

Gerard realizes that he said this aloud and cannot help blushing. Just then his phone went off.

"H-H-Hello?"

Andy looked at him strangely still holding his hand.

"I need to see you now. Where are you?"

"I'm at the coffee shop...with Andy."

"Well, I'm on my way. Don't move."

"Oh is that Frank?"

Andy smiled the way Gerard used to when he said Frank's name.

"Okay, I won't.

Gerard hung up with Frank.

"Please come join me!"

Andy bounced back to his seat dragging Gerard with him.

* * *

Frank hung up the phone and started up his car. He took off quickly heading for the coffee shop.

* * *

Gerard had to admit he could see what Frank saw in this boy. He was funny and charming and considerate. When Gerard downed his double, he went and got him another one. He also could not stop talking about Frank.

"And he said he remembered me from the concert he got your anniversary dates tattooed on him! He said that I was one of the few clean, baby faces in the audience and I reminded him of you! I thought that was so sweet of him to say!"

Frank got out of the car and closed the door. He walked to the coffee shop and entered inside. He spotted them right away and walked over to the table.

"Hello."

Andy jumped out of his seat.

"Hey Frank...whoa, what happened?"

He reached out and touched where Leighton punched him.

"Shit that looks like where you were clocked with the mic once!"

Andy frowns and then smiles again.

"Hey! I'll get your coffee for you! That will cheer you up! Double shot, cream, two sugars!"

Andy bounced away leaving Gerard and Frank alone. Frank watched Gerard grab the chair from the table behind him. He spun it around and straddled it.

"I want to ask you something."

Frank looked Gerard dead in his eyes.

"Look at me and tell me what have you been thinking is going on between me and Andy?"

"I....uh...."

Frank took Gerard's chin in his hand and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Do you think I've been cheating with him?"

"I..."

Gerard looked into his husband's eyes. His beautiful hazel and gold eyes and knew the truth.

"No Frankie, I don't."

"Your son told me that you have been thinking that. He told me you've been hiding at Mikey's and drinking."

Frank let go of Gerard's face.

"I thought we were better than this. How could you think I would do something that low?"

"I...I just..."

"Hey I'm back, here you go Frank."

Andy put the coffee in front of Frank. Gerard stood up.

"Sorry guys, I have to get going. It was very nice to meet you Andy."

"Oh yeah! Nice to meet you too!"

Gerard quickly left the shop as fast as he could. He ran to the bus stop and jumped on the bus that was there. He made his way to the back of the bus and sat there crying as the bus took off.

* * *

"But when will you be back?"

"I don't know Rei. Take care of Dad for me okay and give him this letter."

Leighton kissed his sister's head and then left with his suitcase. Reign looked at the letter.

"Wait! Which one do I give it to?"

She shrugged and figured she would give it to whoever walked in the house first.

* * *

"He thought I was cheating on him with you."

Frank looked at Andy in his passenger side.

"What? Where did he get that idea?"

Andy was worried. Frank had run out of the shop to catch Gerard, but did not see him. He then tried calling him several times, but Gerard didn't answer. He felt awful that Frank's husband would think that he was that kind of person.

"He was so nice to me though and let me ramble on about going on tour to see you."

Andy bit his nails.

"He even said I had nice soft skin that was taut and young looking."

"He's like that. Sweet, but also a diva."

Frank sighed.

"He probably was comparing you to himself. I don't know how he could think that I'd be cheating. I love him to death even if I'm an ass most times. I could never hurt him like that. I'm not that person."

"I don't think you are an ass, I think you are very sweet and considerate and you always treated me with respect and concern. I can only hope that I find a man as amazing as you are."

Frank looked at Andy and gave him a smile.

"It's been awhile since I've heard something like that said about me. I'm usually just considered an ass. Thank you, Andy."

"You're welcome Frank. Now let's go find that husband of yours."

Frank started up his car and pulled off. &

* * *

*Please come home, Gee. I'm worried sick about you and honestly... I miss you. Despite everything that's happened.*

'Gee's Forever'

Frank closed the door to his home and went straight to his bedroom. He had dropped Andy off after not having any luck finding Gerard. He sits on the bed and looks over where Gerard should be. He starts undressing and puts on some pajamas.

*knock knock*

Hey dad?"

Frank sighed and turned to the door.

"Yeah, Reign?"

Reign opened the door and stepped in.

"Sorry to bug you, but Lei gave me this to give to you."

She held an envelope out.

"Where is he?"

Frank took the envelope and looked at it.

"Um...he left with Lacie."

"Where were they going?"

Frank takes the letter out and starts reading it. Automatically he knows it's not for him.

_"Dear Dad,_

_Hey, so I want to start out saying that I love you and i never wanted to hurt you or Reign like this. I am leaving and moving to the city with Lacie. We are eloping._

_I wanted you at the wedding so badly and Dad too, but now I doubt he would want me around at all._

_I hit him. Actually I punched him...like three times. I'm sorry, but I could not stand that he was cheating on you. He claimed he wasn't, but what I saw....it's hard to not believe it. I wish I knew earlier so I could have consoled you instead of the bottle._

_I will support whatever you want to do and I hope you have a wonderful life raising Reign. Don’t let her forget me okay?_

_I love you...Daddy Gee._

_Love your little drama queen, Lei."_

Frank sighed and fell down on the bed.

"I was only trying to give us a great anniversary present."

Frank couldn't help it anymore. He started crying.

"Dad!"

Reign ran over and hugged her father. She picked up the note and read it. Frank started shaking.

"What the fuck?! Where would he get a stupid idea like that?!"

Reign grabbed Frank's phone and dialed Mikey.

"Frank?"

"No Uncle Mikey it's me."

"Rei, what's going on?"

“A lot of shit apparently. Lei ran away and eloped with Lacie cause he punched Dad for cheating on Daddy, which you know is bullshit and..."

"Whoa whoa, slow down Rei, he what? Let he talk to your Dad."

"Here Dad, uncle Mikey wants to talk to you."

Frank sniffed and took the phone.

"Hello."

"Frank, what the fuck is going on?! Mom called and said that Gerard is at her house and he locked himself in his old room and won’t answer the door. Leighton punched you and now he ran off? Jamia said she talked to Gerard and he thinks you are cheating on him. What the fuck is going on?"

"I hired a guy named Andy to design our house for my present to Gerard on our anniversary. I don't know what happened, but Gerard seems to think I was cheating and I wasn't. Leighton thinks the same and left. I was only trying to be a good husband and give him a great gift. I just wanted to do something right for once. Now even the right thing can turn out to be wrong. Maybe we should've never gotten married since he thinks I'm capable of cheating."

"Hey hey, easy Frankie, easy, you don't mean that."

"He doesn't trust me after twenty years."

"Frank....Gerard is sensitive, you know this. He is also a drama queen and jumps to conclusions. I have to admit when I saw you, I was worried, but I knew there had to be a logical explanation. I tried to get him to see this."

"When you saw me? You knew about this? What did you think you saw?"

"I saw a younger man talking to you in the coffee shop and it looked like he was checking out your neck tattoos kind of close up. I tried to talk to Gee about it, but he ran off."

"That's exactly what he was doing. Looking at my tattoos. We never did anything besides share and compare tattoos and working on the house."

"Okay, so now what? Do we let the family just fall apart? What about Reign?"

"I don't know what to do. He chose to leave. They both did."

"Come Frank, Leighton jumped to conclusions and Gerard...well he's Gerard. I mean did you get to talk to him at all?"

"Not really. He left."

Frank shook his head.

"All I was able to do was ask how he could think that about me. After that he left and I guess went to your mother's house."

"So that's it huh? You are just going to give up?"

"Why do I always have to chase after him Mikey? I wasn't wrong this time. He just assumed and now I have to run after them?"

Frank looks at his cell.

"I have begged him to come home. I don't think there's anything else I can do. I'm not chasing him this time. I can't do it anymore."

"Okay Frank, it's your choice and I will respect it. Bye."

Mikey hung up.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"Your father and brother thinks I was cheating on your father."

"That's fucking stupid; you would never do something like that."

"I'm glad you know that."

"So now what? Where is Daddy? When is he coming home?"

"I don't know. He's at his mother's."

"So let's go get him from grandmas! I'm sure he wants us too!"

Reign jumped off the bed to grab her coat.

"Come on Dad."

Frank looked at his daughter and decided he couldn't let her down.

"Okay."

 


	3. Heartbreak In Stereo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe we were never supposed to get this far. He doesn't trust me... our son doesn't trust me. He can't even come to me and talk to me when we have problems. Maybe this just isn't supposed to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So this is kind of a rough chapter as I am sure you know from the end of the last one. I can promise you that Gerard does not die, but the drama and angst is real for sure. 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from "Heartbreak in Stereo" ~ Pencey Prep

"Gerard, please come out."

Nothing.

"Say something so I know you are okay."

Still nothing.

Donna was in tears. Her son showed up at her house in tears. He then locked himself in the basement and nothing. No sound at all coming from there. Donna was at her wits end. She could not find her phone and she was so upset, she could not remember Frank's number. She slumped in front of the basement door crying out till her voice was horse.

"Please Gee."

Frank and Reign got out of the car and walked up to the door. She rang the bell and they stood there patiently for a moment. They then rung the bell again.

"Maybe grandma is not home?"

Frank goes around to the back of the house and searched for Gerard's spare key. He found it and unlocked the basement door. He went inside and walked through the dark to Gerard's bed.

"Gerard..."

Frank reached out and shook him.

"D-D-D-Dad?"

"In here."

Frank shook Gerard again.

"Go check the house for Grandma."

Frank sat down and picked Gerard up.

"Wake up baby."

"Dad, what are all these bottles on the ground?"

Reign picked up an empty pill bottle.

The glass ones clicked together as he nudged them with her foot.

"Just go look for your Grandma."

Frank holds Gerard in his arms.

"Please, wake up Gerard."

Frank rubbed his face with his hand.

"I love you so much. Please wake up."

Frank kicked off his shoes and laid down. He held Gerard in his arms and kissed his cheek softly.

Reign ran up the stairs and unlocked the basement door.

"Ahhhh!"

Her grandmother fell at her feet.

"Grandma, somethings wrong with Daddy!"

Donna got up and ran down the stairs.

"Frank! What's going on?!"

She saw her son on the bed being held by his husband and the liquor bottles on the floor.

"Oh dear God no!"

"I think he just..."

Frank doesn't know what to say.

"Sleep."

"Hello? Yes, we need an ambulance, my daddy isn't waking up."

Donna was shocked to hear her granddaughter on the phone with 911, but she was grateful.

"Grandma, you help Dad, I am going to call Uncle Mikey and find Lei!"

She ran up the stairs.

Frank doesn't want to let go of his husband so he doesn't. He picks him up and holds him until the ambulance arrives. He puts him on the stretcher and holds his hand the whole ride over.

*

*

*

The beeping wakes him up.

"Frankie...turn the alarm off will ya?"

Gerard rolls over to reach for his husband, but he finds cold metal bars instead.

"Frankie?"

He opens his eyes slowly. He sees an IV and fuck him, it's in his arm. Gerard cringes and looks away. He sees him then. His husband, holding his daughter....their daughter, in his arms as they curl up on the easy chair in the room. Wait, why was he in the hospital? Then it all came flooding back. Mikey's phone call to him.

" _You really fucked up this time Gee."_

_"He really said that?"_

_"Yeah, and I think he means it. He’s tired of running after you."_

_"Oh, okay. Hey mom's calling me, talk to you later."_

_Gerard hung up the phone. Frank was done chasing him. Frank was done with him. Mikey said so. Gerard got up and went to his old liquor stash. He pulled out the three 3/4 drunk bottles. He sat down and finished the first one. As he drank the second one, he saw a bottle of his old antidepressants. He popped the cap and counted the pills. One more than the maximum you could take in 24 hours. He dropped the seven pills in his hand and then popped them in his mouth and washed them down with the second bottle._

_"I should write him a note, but I bet my poetry sucks right now."_

_Gerard giggled and lay down. He pulled out one of his old notebooks as he opened the third bottle. He found an old poem he wrote for a friend who died. He thought it was appropriate._

_“Turn away, If you could get me a drink Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded Call my aunt Marie Help her gather all my things And bury me in all my favorite colors, My sisters and my brothers, still, I will not kiss you, 'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

_Now turn away, 'Cause I'm awful just to see 'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body, Oh, my agony, Know that I will never marry, Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo But counting down the days to go It just ain't living And I just hope you know_

_That if you say goodbye today, I'd ask you to be true._

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.”_

_Gerard felt his eyes getting heavy. He slowly dropped the third bottle and heard it hit the ground and the alcohol spilling out._

_"Love you Frankie."_

Now Frank was here with their daughter and he wondered if Leighton was in the waiting room? Frank twisted a little in his sleep and pulled Reign tighter in his arms.

"Daddy?"

Reign opened her eyes and saw that her father was awake.

"Dad, Dad! Daddy's awake!"

Frank woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Gerard and stood up. He went over to the bed and took Gerard's hand in his.

"I missed you."

"You're here."

"Of course, I am. I'll always be with you."

"But Mikey said you were done with me."

"I can never be done with you. We exchanged vowels. For better or for worse. You run away, I guess I better get used to running."

Frank ran his finger down Gerard's cheek.

"Oh Frankie, I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you. I am the shittiest husband in the world."

Gerard started to cry.

"You're not. There are husbands who are actually cheating out there. You're pretty okay."

Frank wipes the tears from Gerard's eyes.

"Yeah, but that's not you."

Gerard sniffs.

"Hey Frankie, remember when we were fighting...okay we always fight, but it was the award ceremony for me and you came in and clocked a guy that was flirting with me, B something, and then you picked me up and threw me over your shoulder and carried me out of the room."

"I definitely remember that."

Gerard giggled.

"Remember what happened after that?"

Frank smiles.

"I do."

Gerard reached up with his hand that held the IV.

"I love you Frankie."

"I love you too, Gee. Just get better for me."

Frank leans down and kisses Gerard's forehead. He then looks him in the eyes.

"If you ever try to leave me, again, I'll kill you myself."

"I'm going to kill someone if I don’t get this needled taken out of my arm."

"It's your fault it's in there. Maybe you won't do that again."

"Frankieeee."

Gerard whined and pouted.

"Geeze dad, don't whine, you sound worse than Reign."

Gerard looked and saw Leighton in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

Frank nodded without taking his eyes off his husband.

"Hey, glad to see you're feeling better."

"Thanks Lei."

Gerard noticed that Lei was fidgety around Frank.

"What's going on?"

"You're getting better."

Frank answers not wanting to talk about it.

"Frankie...I was born, but not yesterday."

"Clearly, that'd make me a pedophile."

Gerard looked at Frank.

"Whose a pedophile?"

Mikey walked in with Jamia.

"Hey Gee."

"Hey Mikey."

"Room is hitting capacity."

With that Frank leaves the room to think and breathe for a moment. It's weird being in a room full of people who thinks you're cheating. Jamia watches Frank leave and sighs. She smiles at Gerard and walks over to him.

"How are you feeling, Gee?"

"Worried about Frank. Go talk to him please Jamia?"

"Of course. You need to worry about getting better, though, Frankie will be fine. Okay?"

"I promise I will Jamia. Thank you, you are the best sister in law I could ever have."

Reign crawled on the bed snuggling into the side of her father that was needle free. She did this so she could poke at it.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not sure Rei, I was passed out."

"I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I figured if I did you would come back to me."

* * *

Jamia left the room, but didn't see Frank. She figured she knew exactly where he would be. She walked to the elevator and took it down to the ground level. Once there she went outside and there he was.

"Hey, you."

"Oy, my biggest headache."

Jamia chuckles softly and nudges Frank with her arm. He takes a drag off his cigarette and sighs as he lets the smoke out.

"Crazy how everything turned out, huh?"

"Yeah."

Frank flicked his cigarette and then inhaled off it again.

"If it means anything, I never thought you were cheating."

"That actually means a lot. You have no idea."

Jamia smiles and looks at Frank.

"I know you would leave him before being that person."

Frank nods and looks out into the night.

"Reign’s the only person in the house that knew I wasn't cheating. No questions asked. I just don't understand how Gerard and Leighton could think I would do that."

Jamia looked at Frank sympathetically.

"I'm not that much of an asshole."

"I tried telling Gerard that. You know how he is, though."

Frank chuckles harshly.

"Don't I."

"Can I ask a question, though?"

Frank looks at Jamia giving her the go ahead.

"Why did Leighton think you were cheating?"

Frank sighs and shakes his head.

"He walked in while Andy and I were in a situation where it could've been taken that way. He fell and I caught him... that's all."

Jamia nods understandingly.

"He didn't believe me, though, because apparently Gerard's actions and assuming was already in motion. So he said that he didn't believe me, because his father was drinking and hiding at your place. I just thought he wanted to spend brotherly time... I never thought he thought I was..."

Frank trails off and stares at the ground.

"Where did the scar come from?"

Frank licks his lip and scoffs.

"Leighton hit me."

"Oh... God. I..."

"All of this because I wanted to surprise him for our anniversary."

"Your heart was in the right place. It's not your fault that they jumped to conclusions."

"Twenty years..."

Jamia nods.

"I tried telling him that, but he said that it's a long time and you were tired of him. I knew that wasn't the case, though."

"So does that mean he would cheat on me?"

"He said he doesn't know."

Frank's head snapped in Jamia's direction.

"He said what?"

"I think he was just upset. His head was everywhere. I don't think he was thinking when he answered that question."

Frank felt his heart sink.

"Maybe we were never supposed to get this far. He doesn't trust me... our son doesn't trust me. He can't even come to me and talk to me when we have problems. Maybe this just isn't supposed to work."

"Don't say that. Besides me, he's the only other person I've seen be able to handle you. This was meant to be. Things happen and shit falls apart. That doesn't mean its forever. That just means that maybe you two need to work on communicating."

"No... I've never had a problem communicating. That's all Gerard."

Frank puts out his cigarette and sighs.

"Maybe we should get back."

Frank turns to go back inside of the hospital, but Jamia grabs his arm.

"Hey."

He looks back at her.

"I know it hurts to know that people you love think the worse of you. Especially people who should only expect the best from you. They love you, though. Gerard loves you."

"Yeah, but he doesn't trust me."

"Sometime when people think the worse of you, it's not always because of you, sometimes it's their own conflicting feelings about themselves. Sometimes they don't think they deserve to be treated good or maybe they think they've been slacking... it's not always you. At the end of the day... Reign, Mikey, and I all trust you."

Frank smiles softly and takes Jamia's hand in his.

"Thank you."

They walk into the hospital and to the elevator to get back to Gerard's room.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Gee, quiet down!"

Gerard was staring dumbfounded. He shook his head.

"Let me get this straight. You walked in on you father and Andy doing....whatever, you went to see Uncle Mikey, then you went back to see dad, you...punched him, not once, not twice, but three fucking times and then you eloped!?"

"Uh...yeah."

Frank rushed into the room after hearing Gerard's voice all the way down the hall. Jamia came in right behind him.

"Are you okay!?"

Frank rushed over next to Gerard.

"What's wrong?"

"What’s wrong? What's wrong is you didn't tell me our son hit you and then ran away!"

"And now that's my fault? Why is nothing ever your fault? It's not MY fault that you left the coffee shop before I could tell you he hit me. It's not MY fault you didn't come home to read his letter, but instead put yourself in the hospital."

Frank stood there staring at Gerard with so much annoyance.

"You two are so close I figured he would've told you himself. Like he clearly just did."

Gerard just looked at Frank. He stared at his husband of nearly twenty years. He felt a pain in his heart making it hard for him to breathe. Gerard clutched his chest as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. Suddenly his machines started beeping like crazy. A nurse rushed in.

"All right everyone, I need you all to leave right now!"

More nurses came in, but the taller one seemed to be in charge.

"Hey, do you need an engraved invitation? Move it!"

"Daddy? Daddy!? DADDY!?"

Reign screamed and tried to run to Gerard, but Mikey grabbed her and handed her to Frank.

"Get her the fuck out of here go!"

Reign kicked trying to get away from Frank.

"Calm down! Calm down, Reign!"

Frank got her into a seat in the hallway and held her there.

"Please, calm down."

Reign sat there taking in deep breaths and letting them out. Frank stood up and grabbed at his hair. His breathing kept picking up by the millisecond. Before he knew what he was doing Frank was punching holes in the wall of the hospital. Five to be exact before there were people grabbing him from each end.

"Sir! If you do not stop defacing county property, we will be forced to call the authorities on you!"

Another nurse, the tall one from the room came over.

"Let go of him, can't you see he is in misery?"

Jamia rushed next to Frank and held him as she walked him down the hallway. She could feel him shaking, telling her that his rage was far from over. Before she knew it he was knocking over the whole vending machine.

"Hey! You need to go! You can't do that to our..."

"Shut the fuck up! He has enough money to fix this whole fucking hospital! You'll be compensated!"

Jamia pulled Frank to the elevator and started pressing the button.

"Hold the door please."

One of the doctors jumped on with Frank and Jamia. He looked at Jamia and gave a small nod and a smile and then looked at Frank.

"I know you."

Frank just stared at the man panting for a few moments.

"Yeah? From where?"

Jamia could hear the bite in Frank's voice.

The man laughed.

"Come think of it, you would not remember me; unless you remember every guy you knock out with your fists."

"Sorry, you're not important."

Frank kept looking at the guy and he could definitely recognize him now.

"Remembering you is the last thing on my mind. Especially since I knocked you out."

"I can understand that. "

The doors opened.

Well, under more pleasant circumstances I would say that it was a pleasure seeing you again, but considering your husband's heart attack, I guess that won't do, but I assure you, we will do all we can to save him ."

"You're his doctor? How are you saving him talking to me!?"

Frank hit the elevator wall and Jamia grabs him. She rubs his back soothingly knowing that calms him down.

"It's okay, it's okay."

"Since you asked so _nicely_ , I am on my way to speak to a colleague about the severity of his heart attack and to see if he will need surgery."

The doctor, whose tag reads Dr. Urie, steps off and turns around.

"You would do well Frank to be kind to those on the way up cause they will catch you on the way down."

He turns to Jamia bowing.

"Ma'am."

Then the doors close.

"I want him transferred!"

"In the middle of a heart attack!? Come on, Frank! Use your head!"

"I don't want that asshole thinking he's doing me any fucking favors!"

"The only asshole right now is you, Frank! There's no way you're dragging your husband out of this hospital while he's suffering! Get off your ego trip!"

"Fuck you!"

Frank walked off the elevator as soon as it opened.

"This isn't our floor!"

"FUCK YOOOU!"

The doors started closing, but Jamia opened it and left out of the elevator. She ran behind Frank and grabbed him for the hundredth time that day.

"Just because you're an ass doesn't mean I'm going to leave you alone! You're upset and despite what you think, you need me right now!"

Frank looks at her with tears in his eyes and breaks down. Jamia hugs him as he cries.

 

 

 

**Romeo And Juliet Suck**

_***Time Stamp: Tuesday 7 th period***_

"Hey Gee, my mom made brownies last night and I brought you some."

Pete presented Gerard with a little blue box with a ribbon on it.

"I felt bad that you got detention yesterday and it wasn't even your fault."

Pete knew that he was pathetic with his crush on Gerard, but he still tried his best to never give up. Gerard was lounging on the front steps of the theatre hall. He had his shades on, and was leaning back on his elbows, with his head tipped back and his eyes closed. As Pete approached him, Gerard opened his eyes and peered over the top of his Ray-bans. The smaller boy really was kinda cute, but _awfully_  obvious and desperate.

"Aww Pete, that is so nice of you to think of me like that."

He patted the step next to him, smiling crookedly.

"Come."

He purred.

"Join me?  I just love brownies!"

Pete blushed and snuggled up to his classmate. He sighed when Gerard placed an arm around him.

"I had her put toffee in this batch cause I know you like it."

"Ooh, yummy!"

Gerard picked one of the treats up and took a bite. It was sweet and rich and gooey in the middle. He licked his lips, moaning at the decadent flavor, then held the rest up to Pete's mouth.

"Come on Petey, you try."

He smirked as the boy flustered.

"Is that how you pay your groupies Malvolio?"

Frank walked up completely blocking Gerard's sun. Gerard frowned, pulling off his shades to look at the punk.

"Fuck off Frank. You're not wanted here."

He sneered.

"Actors only, capisce?"

Frank smirked and then stepping up to Gerard leaned in.

_"Why, ‘some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrown upon them."_

At which point he pushed Pete so that he landed in Gerard's lap.

"Perheps not to great after all."

He grabbed Gerard's sunglasses and donning them walked off into the school.

"I _really_  hate that guy!"

Gerard growled, standing up, unintentionally depositing Pete on the floor at his feet. He stared after Frank, deciding that, one way or another, he was gonna beat that pretty little hobbit. Gerard frowned when he realized that he'd thought even one nice thing about Frank, then turned and walked the other way.  _Fuck_ 8th!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me guys, I have a Tumblr now! @~@
> 
> I swore i would never get one, but I find you lovelies want to talk about fics on Twitter and Facebook and I unfortunately can't unless in DM and that can be fucking annoying.
> 
> So the lovely _***chubbypinkgee***_ inspired me to make one when I saw hers. Like Gerard and teenagers, Tumblr scares the living shit out of me, so be kind please?
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> For discussions as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and fics, follow me on tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3


	4. The Hardest Part of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Iero-Way has had a mild heart attack. This was caused by several factors that we can determine and a few that we had some questions about. We gather you, his immediate family, to see if we can get some answers in the hopes of helping Mr. Iero-Way to not have a second...if he survives his first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So we left the last chapter at a pretty intense moment huh? Now the conclusion of this moment and why Brendon is back in the picture. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^
> 
> Title of Chapter taken from "Cancer" ~ My Chemical Romance

"Okay is everyone here?"

"Almost, I texted Jamia and Frank to return, just wait a few more minutes please Dr. Urie."

* * *

"We need to get back to the room, Gee needs us."

Frank nods on Jamia's shoulder and stands up quicker than she was expecting. They take the stairs since they're only two floors down and walk to the room. Frank takes a deep breath before entering the room with Jamia.

"Oh good, you're all here. Thank you for coming. My name if Dr. Urie and this is Dr. Ross, he is a Myocardial Infarction specialist. Dr. Ross?"

Thank you Dr. Urie. So Mr. Way..."

Dr. Urie leans in and whispers something in his ear.

"...ah sorry, Mr. Iero-Way has had a mild heart attack. This was caused by several factors that we can determine and a few that we had some questions about. We gather you, his immediate family, to see if we can get some answers in the hopes of helping Mr. Iero-Way to not have a second...if he survives his first."

Frank raises a brow at the doctor.

"If he survives his first?"

He scowls.

"That's some very insensitive shit to say."

"No Sir, that is being accurate. Survival rate of a heart attack in someone as young as Mr. Iero-Way is strong, but that depends on the person’s lifestyle. This heart attack could have hit him any time, it was fortunate that it happened when he was in the hospital. Now, going over his chart we found prescription drugs. Is Mr. Iero-Way on any at the present time?"

Mikey spoke up.

"He has not been on any drugs since he was a teenager."

"Okay, and you are?"

"His brother."

"Okay good. When he was on them, did he abuse them?"

Mikey sighed.

"He was not always good at taking them on time and he would double dose if he forgot so our mom would not find out. That is pretty much it."

"Okay, well Mr. Iero-Way had an almost lethal dose of Lexapro in his system. I saw almost, because most of the main active ingredient had lost his potency."

"Well, he was brought in because he overdosed... so... wouldn't that make sense?"

Frank thought for a second.

"Well clearly not overdosed cause he'd be dead, but I'm pretty sure if he took pills that would be why they're in his system. Don't you think?"

"Yes Sir, but since Mr...uh, sorry, is it Way or Iero?"

"Way, that is Iero."

"Oh, okay, well Mr. Iero, since Mr. Way said that his brother is not on any prescriptions at the present time, we wonder where the narcotics came from."

Frank looks at Mikey and then back at the doctor.

"W-W-Well....."

Frank shrugs.

"Mr. Iero, we need all the information we can get in order to save Mr. Iero-Way's life. Anything you can tell us could be important."

"Why does it matter where he got the pills from? That's not going to save him! Are you telling me he's just dying while you ask where the pills came from!?"

Frank groans.

"You know what pills they are, so just do something!"

"We need to rule out that he is a habitual user and since he also had a high volume of alcohol in his system, the signs are pointing to yes."

"He's not! He doesn't use drugs! I would know if he did!"

Frank pointed at Mikey.

"His brother would know if he did!"

"Is he a habitual drinker?"

"No. I drink more than he does. We have children. We don't even drink or smoke cigarettes around them."

Jamia takes Frank's arm and smiles up to him sadly.

"He's been drinking heavily for the past three weeks at our place. We kept an eye on him, though, and stopped him when we felt it was too much."

Frank looked at Jamia in disbelief.

"Three weeks?"

"So he went from hardly drinking to binge drinking."

Dr. Ross looked at Dr. Urie and nodded.

"One of the biggest contributors to Myocardial Infarction is stress. What is Mr. Iero-Way's occupation?"

"He hasn't worked in the past month."

Frank sighs.

"He thought I was cheating."

"And were you Mr. Iero?"

"I don't think that's any of your fucking business!"

Frank lunged forward and grabbed the doctor by his coat. Jamia pulled him back shaking her head.

"He wasn't cheating! He wasn't cheating! Frank, come here! Let go!"

Dr. Urie could not help, but laugh as Dr. Ross flustered at being manhandled. He spun around on him quickly losing his composure.

"What the fuck is so funny Brendon? That man should be removed from the premises immediately! I should have him arrested for assault!"

"Sorry, it’s just this is not the first time I met Mr. Iero."

"Oh really?"

Mikey was intrigued.

"Yes, I met Mr. Iero years ago when back then just...Mr. Way was receiving an award. I had gotten quite inebriated and was hitting on Mr. Way and when Mr. Iero saw me, He hit on me...with his fist. He then carried Mr. Way out of the room on his shoulder. At that point I decided that I wanted a relationship like that."

"Yeah? Well you got one."

"Yeah, I did, but even I know from that scene 17 years ago, Frank would not cheat."

*knock knock*

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but there is a large amount of press here."

"What do they want?"

The intern looks at Frank.

"Him."

"Oh shit Frankie, they found out!"

Frank looks up from his seat where Jamia was next to him holding him. He whispers hoarsely with tears falling down.

"Tell them this is a private matter."

"Frank...you have to tell them something or they will write whatever they want!"

"I just did! It's a private fucking matter!"

"Got it, so tell them it is a private matter....of how your husband of 20 years had a heart attack and tried to kill himself cause he found out you were cheating on him. Thank buddy!"

The intern, who was clearly not one, ran away quickly and out one of the emergency exit doors.

"FUCK! LEIGHTON  AFTER HIM!"

Mikey and his nephew took off. Dr. Urie grabbed his intercom and gave a description of the guy.

"I'm going to knock his fucking face off!"

Frank tries to stand, but Jamia holds him tightly.

"Help me, Reign."

"For what? He deserves an ass kicking."

Jamia looked back at her.

"Thanks, Frankie."

Reign shrugs and nods.

"No problem."

Jamia finally manages to get Frank back in his seat.

"So Mr. Iero and Mr. Iero-Way are famous?"

"Yes. Frank, here, is a musician and Gerard is an artist and renound slam poet."

"Ah, a power couple. Now I understand."

There was a chime in the room.

"Sorry, that's me."

Brendon crossed to the door and stopped near Frank.

"For what it's worth Frank, I think you are a loving husband and that your anger towards this whole situation, while a little on the crazy side, is justified."

He pats Frank's shoulder and leaves. Frank turns Dr. Ross.

"Do you have all of the information that you need?"

"Just one more question please. If he survives this, will you leave him?"

"What?"

Frank stares at the man intently.

"What kind of question is that and why are you asking it?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Frank, after Mr. Way recovers; he is going to be fragile. He is going to be slow and need help doing everyday things like dressing and bathing. With help and support from loved ones, he will make a full recovery and can lead a normal life with a few minor changes."

"When we got married we agreed to 'for better or worse' not 'for better unless you have a heart attack, cause then you're on your own, sorry buddy'."

Frank scoffs.

"Does that answer your question?"

"It is easy to say for better or for worse, but sometimes worse is not what people think it is. I know because my husband left me when I had my heart attack at 25. He could not handle my recovery."

Dr. Ross gets up and gathers his things.

"Fortunately my doctor and now my husband, Dr. Urie came along and threw me over his shoulder after punching my ex-husband out. I have you to thank for that."

Dr. Ross left.

"Wow Dad, you really do help people!"

"And I'm going to help my husband."

"Yes, you are. I'm going to go back to your place and get things together that you may need on hand."

"Call, Andy. Ask if he can work with you to get the house done in a few days. I want to take Gerard there and take care of him. He'll need a pick me up after everything that's going on."

"Of course. Send me his number. If we can get it done then I'll take everything you might need to the new house and I'll be waiting for you to get me and Mikey a new gift."

Jamia winks and leaves the room. Frank picks up his phone and sends Andy's contact over to Jamia.

"Come here, Reign."

Frank taps his lap for her to sit on.

Reign walks over giving Frank a look of, 'do you think I am still six', but still sits down.

"I want to thank you for believing in me. You're my baby girl for a reason and you always will be. So no... I don't think you're a child, but I do think you're the best daughter I could ask for and you're my baby girl. Forever."

Frank bops her nose with his finger and smiles at her expression, because he'd read her mind.

"Oh I know I am Dad...but you hate Lei now."

"I don't hate him. That would mean I hate your father."

"Cause Lei is just like daddy right?"

"Well, no. Because they both thought I would do something like that, but they are just alike. I love them, both, with all of my heart. You and I are just... alike."

"That I would kill my husband if he cheated on me along with the guy he cheated with!"

"Frankie."

Frank smiles fondly and shakes his head at his daughter.

"I hope they caught that guy."

"If they did..."

"We didn't."

Mikey and Leighton came back puffing and Leighton was shaking.

"The minute I find out what magazine that guy is from I am calling my lawyer!

Frank lets his head hang low.

"Excuse me folks, Mr. Iero-Way is awake. Only one in at a time though."

"Well I guess we know who that'll be."

Frank stands up and follows the doctor. As the doctor leads him to where Gerard's room is he is speaking quietly.

"So he is awake, but still groggy from the medication. The surgery was successful, but he is going to need to take it easy for a while."

He hands Frank a small packet of papers.

"I believe that you will read this and that I do not have to recite the dos and don'ts to you other than calm, he needs to stay calm."

They stop in front of the door and the doctor places his hand on the handle.

"Be prepared, he does not look the same."

"Okay, just..."

Frank gestures to the door and the doctor opens it. He walks inside and automatically he wants to cry. He knows he can't do that, though, cause it might stress Gerard out. He holds his tears back but it does nothing for his shaky voice.

"H-hey baby."

Frank takes Gerard's hand in his and smiles sadly at him.

"Frankie."

Gerard sounds horse. His skin is sallow and lack luster and feels like paper. Fragile and delicate. His eyes are dull compared to their usual sparkle. He looks tired and run over.

"Shhh, don't talk. I just want to look at you."

Frank runs his thumb over Gerard's fingers in his hand.

"You know, you're the most important person in my life."

Frank sniffs.

"You are my life."

He looks at his husband and smiles.

"You're my life. So please... please don't ever scare me like that. Don't leave me."

"I promise. I'm kind of shit on my own anyway."

Gerard tried to laugh and it turned into a coughing fit. Frank waits for him to stop coughing and leans down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you."

Frank runs his fingers through Gerard's short hair.

"You know... you almost look like you have Cancer."

"I once wrote a poem about Cancer. My friend had a family member that was dying from it and I wrote it so that she would feel better. It was actually the first slam poem I wrote. Water please."

Frank nods and sits the papers down on the bed. He goes over to get the little container of water and a cup. He pours the water and grabs the straw next to it. He opens it and puts it in the cup as he goes back over to the bed.

"Here you go."

Frank put the straw to Gerard's lips.

Gerard's lips are cracked and the water feels good.

"Fuck, wish I had my chapstick."

He chuckles and then clears his throat. His words sound as cracked as his lips, but he keeps going.

“Turn away, If you could get me a drink Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded.

Call my aunt Marie Help her gather all my things And bury me in all my favorite colors, My sisters and my brothers, still, I will not kiss you.

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.

Now turn away, 'Cause I'm awful just to see 'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body, Oh, my agony,

Know that I will never marry, Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo But counting down the days to go It just ain't living And I just hope you know

That if you say Goodbye today I'd ask you to be true.

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you"

When Gerard said the same line he looked at Frank and then went into a coughing fit again, much worse than the last one. Frank pushed the button for the nurse and rubbed his cheek.

"It's okay, baby."

The nurse came quickly and Frank stepped back to let them get to Gerard. They sat him up and rubbed his back. They checked his monitor and made sure nothing was dislodged. When he finally stopped they lay him back again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Iero-Way, but he needs to rest. You can come back tomorrow."

"I-I don't want to go."

Frank looks at Gerard.

"I won't bother him. I'll just watch him. I won't..."

'P-P-Please, let h-him stay."

"We will talk to Dr. Urie about it."

"Okay."

The nurses left.

"Frankie, come here please?"

Frank went back over to Gerard and took his hand again.

Gerard shifted over in the bed slightly and pulled on Frank.

"Please, I need you."

"Yeah, of course."

Frank kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed with him. He pulled Gerard, cautiously, onto his arm and held him close to his chest.

"Mine."

"Mhmm, Yours."

"So I suppose if I said no you would punch me again huh?"

Brendon stood in the doorway. Frank sighed contently and pulled Gerard into him more.

"Say it and find out."

"When did you punch the doctor Frankie?"

"That's your boyfriend from 17 years ago."

"My...you are my boyfriend Frankie."

Brendon chuckled and walked over and lay and his hand over Gerard's.

"Oh man, I think I drank too fast. I might need to lie down for a few minutes before the awards...you could join me if you like Gee."

Gerard's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God Brendon!"

Frank cuts his eyes at Brendon.

"Those words again."

"No worries, just using them to jog his memory. I have my husband now and I would die for him."

Gerard hugged Frank as tight as he could.

"Me too."

Frank looked back at Gerard.

"Yeah... let's not talk about you dying for me since that's why we're here."

He kissed Gerard's lips softly.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Dr. Ross walked in.

"Dammit."

"Yup, pay up bitch."

Dr. Ross opens up his wallet and handed Brendon a twenty.

Frank gives them a confused look.

"What is..."

"Brendon bet me that you two would be in bed when he came to say good night to Mr. Way."

"Ugh, okay guys, I know I am old, but please call me Gerard at least."

"It's more of a patient respect thing. They're supposed to call you Mr. IERO-Way."

"Frankie..."

Gerard rolls his eyes and Brendon laughs.

"I'm used to the way it sounds. I love when it's said."

Frank sticks his head in Gerard's neck quickly and kisses him.

"You should be resting so you doctors should be going. Am I right?"

Frank smiles innocently.

"Yes and the key word is RESTING Mr. IERO-WAY."

Brendon takes Dr. Ross’s hand.

"Bye guys."

"Good night."

Frank looks back at Gerard and holds him tightly again.

"When we get out of here I'm going to take great care of you."

"*yawn* you always do Frankie, you always do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter of this fic!
> 
> If you want to talk about this fic or any other ones, plus for updates of chapters, teasers, and just fun conversation and random thoughts, please follow me @momiji-neyuki-ao3 on tumblr.
> 
> Look forward to talking to you all there! ^-^


	5. Fuck The Daily Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, I need to do this, please Frankie, let me.
> 
> Frank takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.
> 
> "You don't need to be stressed. This will more than likely stress you out."
> 
> "No what will stress me out is these assholes thinking what they want. We need to stop this and now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Decided to do a quick update before I started work today. 
> 
> In this one Gerard owns up to his part in everything and makes it all right...but will it ever be right again truly?
> 
> Please enjoy guys!

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

"Fucking assholes!"

Mikey storms in Gerard's room.

"What!? What happened!?”

Frank jumped up in the bed, yanking Gerard awake in the process.

"Look!"

Mikey threw several magazines and tabloids on the bed. They all had stories, either front page or inside, of Frank cheating on Gerard with..."

"Shit Frankie, that's Andy and Jamia!"

"I can see that. What I don't understand is how the fuck was I being watched and not noticed? I always feel when I'm being watched!"

Frank got out of the bed angrily.

"Except when I'm worrying... like there with Jamia. Or when I'm planning an anniversary surprise for my husband... like there... with Andy."

Frank picks up the magazine to get a closer look and then throws it across the room.

"I'm calling my lawyer and suing them all for defamation of character!"

"No!"

Gerard yelled out and started to cough.

Frank turned and looked at Gerard.

"Why not?"

"Call a press conference, only the most reputable music magazines. I have something to say."

"You can barely talk without coughing, Gerard. You don't need to be having a press conference."

"No, I need to do this, please Frankie, let me.

Frank takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"You don't need to be stressed. This will more than likely stress you out."

"No what will stress me out is these assholes thinking what they want. We need to stop this and now."

"This never would've happened if you didn't think....."

Frank stops himself and bites his lip.

"I need to go have a smoke and then we'll set up the conference."

Frank leaves the room. Gerard sighs.

"He's right, all this is my fault."

Mikey comes over and hugs him.

"Gee don't,  don't start again."

"Just make some calls please Mikey."

"Sure, I will."

"Oh and Mikey..."

"Yeah Gee?"

"Call Jamia and get me Andy's number."

"Sure Gee."

Mikey steps out into the hall and dials Jamia.

"I didn't mean to place blame on him."

Frank comes from behind the wall and looks at Mikey.

"It's just... stressful. Not only did my husband think I'm cheating, and my son still thinks I am, but now the world thinks I'm cheating. They think I drove my husband to drugging himself and they think I'm the cause of his heart attack. They think I'm a monster. I feel like a monster and I didn't even do anything."

Frank sighs.

"I didn't mean to blame him, though…hello? Hello? Mikey?"

"Sorry Frank, I was texting Jamia for Gee. I think that is what Gerard is trying to fix with this press conference."

"I'm sure."

Frank heads to the elevator.

Mikey finises texting Jamia and sighs. It seems like Frank will never understand Gerard. He waits for a reply.

* * *

"Hey Jamia, did you find a box marked with a purple X? I am missing one for the bedroom?"

Andy comes out covered in packing peanuts.

Jamia laughs.

"You and those peanuts. It's in the kitchen. I was on my way with it and got sidetracked."

"With what, more pining for Gerard's purple curtains?"

Andy laughs and then poses.

"And I happen to look smashing in Styrofoam."

"Oh, you do pretty baby."

Jamia pinches Andy's cheek.

"If I wasn't married you'd be in trouble."

Jamia winks and walks into the kitchen to get the box.

"I actually got sidetracked with my husband."

"Oh...is he okay with me being here with you?"

"What?"

Jamia chuckles.

"My husband is nothing like his brother."

She hands him the box.

"And I don't fancy men. Just my husband and my asshole ex."

Jamia stops.

"I used to fancy Frank."

She laughs.

"Let me correct that.”

"I can understand why. He's quite a guy."

Andy sighs with his hand on his cheek.

"What a lucky goil."

He blows a kiss like Betty Boop and saunters back into the bedroom.

Jamia laughs and picks her phone back up.

*Too bad you're not into men. We could totally have, Andy.*

'Your Queen'

Mikey nearly chokes on his coffee when he gets the text back. He looks at it and then grins.

*Thanks baby and as long as I get to top, I'd give that swing a try.*

'Only Your Way"

Jamia laughs at the text and puts her phone down. She grabs two mugs and pours coffee into them.

*Hm, maybe we need to sit down with this one and discuss.*

'Your Queen'

She picks up the mugs and goes into the room to find Andy's head in a box.

"Hey, Peanut, I bought coffee."

"Hey, I just got a text from Gerard. He wants me to come meet him at the hospital? Is something wrong with Frank?"

"I don't know. I'll ask him."

*Is everything okay down there?*

'Your Queen'

Frank pulls his phone out and reads the text.

*Pick up the nearest tabloid and you'll get your answer.*

'Gee's Forever'

Jamia reads the text and sits down her coffee.

"Shit. There was a guy at the hospital yesterday posing as an intern and well... I guess he's dragged Frank through the mud. We need to get a tabloid on the way."

"Sure, we can do that."

Andy grabs his coat forgetting this hair adornments."

Let's get going then."

Jamia giggles and brushes Andy's hair out. She grabs her coat and opens the door for him.

"Ladies first."

"Why thank you."

Andy wiggles his hips as he crosses the threshold.

"My pleasure."

She closes the door and heads to Andy's car since that's how they got there. Andy holds the door for her and closes it when she gets in.

"Buckle up Princess."

"Of course."

Jamia buckles up and looks at Andy when he's in the car.

"There's a magazine stand two blocks from here."

Andy drives to the stand.

"You get a magazine while I get us some coffee."

"That's actually exactly what I had in mind."

Jamia unbuckles herself and gets out the car.

"French vanilla, Peanut."

"You got it Princess."

Andy walked off.

Jamia walks to the stand, smiling, until she gets there.

"What the hell!?"

She ripped the magazine off the stand and threw a five dollar bill on the counter.

"Keep the change."

"Hey, is that you?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

She flips through the pages.

"And this is all bullshit. Oh! Reign was right. He does deserve an ass kicking!"

Jamia walks away and heads back to the car.

* * *

"Hey, don't I know you?"

Andy was waiting for his and Jamia's coffee. He was kind of daydreaming about how awesome a girlfriend Jamia would make if she was single when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I just, you looks really familiar."

"Sorry, I don’t think so."

Andy turns around again till he is tapped by another person;

"No I swear it. You are like someone famous."

"N-N-No, I really am not."

"But you were in a magazine I saw."

"Magazine?"

Andy's name is called. He grabs the coffee and as he is exiting he sees it.

"Oh my god!"

He drops the coffee grabbing the magazine and runs out of the place with the owner yelling at him. Jamia throws down her magazine and turns to look for Andy. She sees him running and she knows he saw the magazine.

"That fucking bastard! Get in the car, Andy! Let's go."

Andy is shaking. How could someone say that? Did he give that impression?

"Andy?"

Jamia rushed over to him.

"They're lies. Lies. Don't let it get to you."

She reaches into his pocket and takes his keys as she walks him to the car. She puts him in the passenger side and goes around to get in on the driver side.

"I'm a homewrecker and I put Gerard in the hospital and I made their son leave and..."

"You didn't do anything."

Andy keeps going and Jamia makes him focus on her.

"Look at me. You didn't do anything. Those same things are said about me... I didn't do shit but console my closest friend. If you let this get to you then it might as well be the truth. If you want to be anything, be upset, but don't be sad. It looks like you really did do something."

They pull up to the hospital and Mikey is waiting.

"Hey, we are going up the back entrance. The lobby is full of reporters waiting for Gerard."

"Okay, babe. I can't believe that asshole reported all of this bullshit."

"I think he was standing outside the room the whole time. He knows too much."

Mikey led them to a small elevator.

"Andy, hi, I'm Mikey, Gerard's brother and Jamia's husband."

"I swear I didn’t try and sleep with your wife!"

Jamia laughs.

"You are not smooth at all, Peanut. That was probably the most unsmooth thing I've ever witnessed."

"Peanut?"

"He kept getting those packing peanuts stuck all in his hair. You should've seen it. I'm sure Frank can describe how funny it looks."

Jamia laughed harder and stepped onto the elevator. Andy was looking between the couple. Why weren't they killing him? Oh, that's right, cause they were going to wait till they got in the elevator where no one could see them. The doors opened and Andy ran in plastering himself against the wall. Mikey and Jamia walked in and when the doors shut, Andy hit his knees.

"Please Mr. Way, please don’t kill me."

Jamia looks at Andy like he lost his marbles.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"W-W-Wasn't this his plan? To get me alone so he can kill me and then you help him get rid of the evidence?"

Mikey looked at the young man on the floor and could not help, but laugh.

"Oh God, it's a bad episode of Law and Order! No wonder you want to talk Jam."

Jamia scoffs with a smile on her face and shakes her head.

"Get up, Andy."

Andy still hasn't moved and Mikey gets down by squatting in front of the boy.

"Hey, I'm not going to kill you and I know you are not sleeping with my wife...we can talk about all that later, now come on."

Mikey helps Andy up. They get to the floor and walk off the elevator.

"Don't go into the room acting like this, okay? Gerard can't handle stress right now."

Andy swallowed and steeled his expression...till he entered the room.

"Oh my God!"

He runs over to Gerard.

"I'm so sorry!"

Gerard looks at Andy.

"Andy, stop, why are you sorry?"

"I did this, I'm a home wrecker, I ruined your marriage and..."

Andy, Andy, ANDY!"

Andy stops and looks at Gerard.

"No you didn't. I did and I am going to fix it."

Gerard looks at Mikey.

“Go tell the Press that I am ready."

Frank raised a brow at Andy.

"Real smooth."

"That's what I said!"

Jamia adds and Frank chuckles softly. He goes over and climbs into bed next to Gerard and wraps his arm around him.

"If you even remotely look like you're getting worked up and those monitors start their crap I'm stopping it. Understand?"

"Frank stop being such a bully. Come here Andy. I would like you to stand right here."

Gerard patted to his right on the corner of the bed.

"Jamia, please sit here?"

"I'm not being a bully, I'm telling you what's going to happen. You're not having another fucking heart attack and not in my arms. Bad enough you were staring me in my eyes the first time."

Gerard rolls his eyes and sits himself up. To be honest he knows he looks awful, but he wants that. He wants pictures of him with an oxygen tube up his nose on the front fucking page.

"I don't understand why this couldn't have waited."

Suddenly the door opened and a handful of reporters came in.

"Now gentleman, you have strict rules here. Do not upset my patient; do not ask questions that are inappropriate and do not, I repeat do not piss off that man there."

Brendon points at Frank.

"Too late, I'm already pissed. So just watch out."

Frank looks at all of them one by one.

"Let's get started."

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the press. I called you here today to fix a grave injustice that was brought upon myself and these three people surrounding me. Let me introduce you to them.

Gerard pointed to Andy.

"This is Andy, he is a talented interior designer and decorator and he has been helping my husband to create something for our anniversary."

Andy blushed as the camera flashed.

"And I'm clearly his cheating husband."

Frank says sarcastically.

"For the record... that's sarcasm."

Jamia throws in after Frank's statement.

"What she said."

"Yeah and I'm Gerard's sister in law."

More camera flashes and a reporter lifted his hand.

"Yes?"

"So what you are saying is that the recent articles are wrong?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. My husband of twenty years planned a surprise for me and because of my ability to jump to conclusions, I assumed he was cheating."

"So he's not."

"Correct."

"Then why are you in the hospital?"

"Because along with jumping to conclusions, I made a fool of myself and assumed that Frank did not want me anymore."

"Cause he was cheating."

"No, because he was not. I felt so horrible for thinking that of him, that I did a foolish thing that landed me here."

"So you tried to hurt yourself because you were wrong?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that sounds strangely sweet."

Gerard looked at the woman who spoke and smiled at her.

"In a way I guess it was. The thought that I wrongfully accused him of hurting me caused me to hurt him and that was not something I could live with."

"Well it looks like you're gonna have to."

Frank kisses Gerard softly.

"So where do you fit in Miss?"

"Yes, you were seen with Frank is several pictures."

"I have been friends with Frank for twenty nine years. Two of which I dated the asshole until he decided my lack of a real penis was no longer enough. There were no hard feelings and we are still best friends till this day. I was simply consoling my greatest friend and I don't appreciate that being misconstrued one bit."

Frank nodded.

"I mean surely you've all seen her before. Wedding photos, in one of my album booklets. She's even thanked in all of them. Jamia Way. She was Jamia Nestor."

"Way, but that is your name, so who is her husband."

"That would be me."

Mikey walked up and stood behind Jamia.

"This is Gerard’s brother, Mikey and also my other best friend. He's the reason I met Gerard."

"So you can see ladies and gentlemen, the tabloids have it all wrong. We are a strong tight knit family and plan on staying that way for a long time adding new members along the way."

Gerard looked at Andy squeezing his hand. For the first time, Andy smiled.

"And that photo of us is him counting the incorrect number of legs on my tattoo."

Frank points to Andy.

"Maybe if the person used their camera at the right angle it would've been obvious. Just to clear that up. He's a pretty boy, but my husband is a beautiful man, and I would never hurt him. Like he said, we're a family."

"Now, let it also be known that those that have chosen to slander my family have just made a powerful enemy and just like the mafia, the Iero-Ways do not like to be fucked with and yes you may quote me on that."

Frank agreed with his husband.

"Also, and quote this too... I never forget a face. I also have money to pay people to dime you out. I will find you and when I do make sure you have your cameras ready so you can get every shot of me kicking your ass."

Frank smiles and it's very insane of him, but Frank doesn't care.

"All right, I think the interview is over now, thank you all for coming and on behalf of the Iero-Ways and the hospital, get the fuck out."

Frank giggles and stands up. He starts flagging everyone out of the room until they're gone. He closes the door and walks back over to the bed.

"Fun time over. Get your ass up Jamia so my husband and I can lie back down."

Jamia laughs and leans over to mug Frank in his head.

"You make me sick."

Frank sticks his tongue out at her and she swings on him again.

"Alright, alright. Gee's still sick and there's wires everywhere."

"So now what? What about all those horrid magazines? I mean I was recognized at the coffee shop?"

Mikey patted Andy on the shoulder.

"You can stay with us till the shit dies down. Frank said you work from the coffee shop as your office, so you can use one of our spare rooms...unless Jamia isn't telling me something?"

Mikey looks at Jamia with his eyebrow raised and Gerard cracks up.

"That will be the day! After our kids we scarred you guys for life!"

Jamia giggles and holds onto Andy's arm.

"We'll be glad to have you."

Frank chuckles.

"Now that that's established are you guys finished with that?"

Frank nods to Gerard having still not told Gerard exactly what he has planned.

"Soon... we should get back."

"Yeah, and I need a nap now."

Gerard snuggled into Frank careful of his oxygen tube.

"I can't wait to go home."

"Me either. If you're fine we should be home in three days. You heard the doctor. Which gives you guys more time."

"Oh, great. Come on, Peanut. Let's get back."

Frank bursts into laughter.

"I wanted to call him that, but I didn't know if that was inappropriate or not!"

Jamia laughs.

"Good thing you didn't. They would've quoted you calling him that."

"Right, I swear, though, that sight is amazingly funny!"

Jamia turns and kisses Mikey.

"I was telling Mikey you have to tell him about it."

Jamia and Frank continue to laugh while Andy blushes.

"Um...so should I get my stuff or..."

Andy was confused. They were all older than him and maybe it was a joke or something else. He just could not tell.

Jamia and Frank both looked at Andy at the same time and answered.

"Yes."

Andy jumped and Gerard laughed.

"Hey, can I see my kids now?"

"Of course."

Frank picks up the phone and call's Reign. He tells her to come up with her brother and they're there in no time. Frank stands and walks with Jamia to the door.

"I'm just gonna... I'll be back."

Jamia and Frank leave the room. Gerard sighs.

I really fucked up huh Mikey?"

Gerard knew his family would never be the same again after all this. It hurt his heart so much. That was the true heart attack for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. Remember for updates, teasers, contests, news and discussions on fics, please check out my tumblr page @momiji-neyuki-ao3 and follow if you like. ^-^


	6. I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday...I Love You More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You, your mouth, your body, fuck I was insanely jealous thinking someone else had you."
> 
> "I only want you. I would never give myself to someone else. After the first night with you I knew I'd only want you forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So here it is the final chapter of the final round of **Fight to the Finish**. My Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I hope that you have enjoyed taking this little journey with us through the lives of the Iero-Ways. And now the conclusion of our favorite OTP's story. ^-^
> 
> Chapter title taken from "I Don't Love You" ~ My Chemical Romance
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Three Days Later***_

"It feels so good to be free!"

Gerard was wheeled out of the hospital to one of his and Frank's cars. Once there he was allowed to get up. He was a little wobbly from being in a bed for so long and his legs felt fragile. Frank takes Gerard's hand and places his other one on Gerard's back.

"You got it."

Frank smiles encouragingly at his husband. Gerard stood and then walked the few steps to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and slipped in.

"What, you don't wanna drive?"

Frank asks with that very asshole smile plastered on his face.

"Fuck you Frank."

Gerard huffs and crosses his arms. Frank knows he wants to drive, but his ankles hurt.

"Well we can't do that."

Frank closes Gerard's door and walks to his side of the car to get in.

"Can we just get home please?"

Frank sighs.

"What do you think we're doing? Going to Mars?"

Frank starts up the car and adjusts his seat.

"Frankie...I'm tired and I have not showered in a week other than that no water crap."

"What?"

Frank looks at him.

"What are you talking about 'no water crap'?"

"Um...did you not notice I had a machine strapped to my chest and a fucking needle in my arm? You can’t get that shit wet. The nurse gave me sponge baths and washed my hair with this stuff that needs no water."

Frank doesn't answer back. He just pulls off to get home.

*

*

*

"Hey Frank, why are we heading to the new house? It's not set up yet."

"I know."

"Frankie..."

"Frankie..."

"Fraannnkkkiiieeee you’re hiding something."

"You didn't learn from your previous accusations."

Gerard was shocked that Frank would say that. He said nothing after that. He didn't care what Frank had for him now. He was being completely insensitive, typical Frank. Frank pulls into the driveway and turns off the car.

"Wait here."

He gets out of the car and goes to the trunk. He gets the bags out and takes them to the door. He opens it and sits the bags on the side before going back out to the car. He opens the door and picks Gerard up causing him to gasp out of surprise.

"New house. New threshold."

"Frankie, I am disgusting! Unless you are carrying me to the bathroom, put me down!"

"Will you just shut up. I don't care about any of that. I didn't marry you for being fucking clean."

Frank kicks the car door closed. Gerard just allows himself to be manhandled by Frank. Frank kicks the door open and walks inside of the house. He's shocked, himself, with the end result. So shocked he almost drops Gerard.

"Shit, sorry baby.

He fixes him in his arms and keeps looking around.

"Fuck Frank would you...be...car..."

Gerard goes from looking at Frank to the house and is stunned and speechless.

"Happy early anniversary."

Frank closes the door and carries Gerard into the living room more, letting him get a good look at it.

He can't believe it. He just can't believe it. Gone are the boring white walls and floor. The reds and blacks flow throughout the room and the gothic style is a wet dream for him.

"Are we done here? We can move to the hallway and then dining room."

"There's more?"

"Did you think I'd only have the living room done? Not for twenty five thousand plus dollars."

Frank chuckles and walks him down the hallway.

"Who the fuck did it for so cheap? This should have been closer to half a million!

"Well Andy is a nice guy. He doesn't really even think much about his work. He only wanted fifteen thousand but there was no way I would rob him like that. So I gave him the extra ten thousand and gave his number to all of my friends."

Frank walks into the dining room.

"Whoa!"

"So how did he split with the designer, I mean...holy shit!"

Frank laughs at Gerard's reaction.

"He is the designer."

"Wait....he came up with all this?"

"He sure did. He said I'm the first person who actually chose his designs."

Frank chuckles.

"Which is why he wanted to give me a cheap price."

"People are fucking crazy! This is true art!"

"I know! It all reminded me of you. It's why I hired him."

"It really is me...but what about you? Where are you in this place?"

"You see all this black shit?"

Frank walks Gerard to the kitchen.

"That's me. And this smile on your face... that's me too."

Gerard was smiling, how could he not? Everything was so perfect.

"And look!"

Frank goes over to the counter, putting Gerard on one of the stools,  to reveal a state of the art coffee machine Gerard had been raving about.

"I thought you might like this."

He spins Gerard and shows him the machine. Gerard screams I mean screams and then he leans on the counter heavy as he feels it in his chest. Frank holds Gerard to his chest.

"I felt that for you, baby. Take it easy."

Frank opens the cabinet and takes out Gerard's own mug that reads 'Massive Diva' on it and then shows it to Gerard along with the cabinet full of coffee. All types of coffee and flavors.

"Like it?"

"Frankie...I...I..."

Man what Gerard has planned for their anniversary isn't going to amount to shit if the house looks this good. Frank smiles and kisses Gerard's forehead.

"Let's move onto the... are you okay?"

"I think so."

Frank chuckles nervously.

"Let's move onto the bathroom."

Frank walks down the hallway again to the bathroom that everyone uses.

"Here we go."

Gerard took a big breath. He opened the door and walked inside.

"I know I helped a little, but this is still very surprising. “

“My God. I can't wait to see the bedroom."

"You have to see the children's rooms first or I guess Reign's. We can always adopt another and give them Leighton's room."

Frank walks to the shower and opens it for Gerard to see.

"Lots of shower heads...”

But Gerard has stopped listening because that's when it hit him. Leighton's room was not Leighton’s. Frank didn't want their son. Suddenly Gerard felt tired.

"Hey, let's just stop for now. I think it’s too much for me."

"Oh... oh okay. Well..."

Frank sits Gerard on the toilet.

"I'll just go to the bedroom and get you some clean pajamas. You can take a bath or maybe a shower. Your choice."

Frank goes to the room and gathers everything after staring at the room for a while.

"Bath or shower?"

He asks when he goes back into the bathroom.

"Bath please, I think it will relax me."

Frank nods and goes over to the bath and starts it. He sets the water to a nice temperature. He went to the sink and rummaged through their body wash. He couldn't find the scented bubble bath he'd gotten for Gerard. He stands up and scratches his head.

"I have some aromatherapy candles and bubbles. Just have to find the bubbles. Be right back."

He leaves the bathroom in search for the bubbles. He found them in the bag sitting in the bathroom box. He grabs it and then the two candles and goes back to the bathroom.

"Got it."

He pours the soap into the bath and then digs in his pocket for the lighter to light the candles.

"I'll undress you as soon as I'm done with this."

"Thank you Frankie."

Gerard sat watching Frank, He was such a good husband, but what happened with their son was still weighing heavily on Gerard's mind. Frank exhales and stands back up. He goes over to Gerard and starts at his feet. He unties his shoes and slips them off and then his socks. He moves up and unties his sweats that he leant Gerard. They were a little short on him, but Frank wanted him to be comfortable.

"Lift a little so I can..."

Frank gestures and Gerard does. He pulls the pants off and stands.

"Now your shirt."

He looks at Gerard and notices he doesn't look as happy as he did a few minutes ago.

"What's wrong?"

"So much to handle all at once. I mean I just got out so I guess I am not back to normal yet."

Gerard gives a little chuckle.

"Well... yeah. That's going to take some time."

Frank leans over and pulls Gerard's shirt off.

"What exactly are you handling, though, because I'm just trying to give you a bath."

"Right now, I just want to handle whatever I am smelling that's in the oil you poured in."

Frank smiles softly and takes Gerard's hand. He puts it on his shoulder and lifts Gerard.

"Upsie daisy."

He walks him over to the bath and kneels. He puts Gerard into the bath cautiously.

"Not too hot, right?"

"*sigh* No it's really perfect."

"Good."

Frank pulls his arms out of the water and turns it off.

"I would get you a glass of champagne, but..."

Frank thinks.

"So how about cider?"

"Is it at least hard cider?"

Gerard was joking. He was trying to keep the moment lighthearted, but his still heavy with worry. Frank smiles and goes over to the switch.

"On or off?"

Frank points out to Gerard the ambient lighting.

"Oh, uh on?"

"Kay."

He turns it on and the room takes on a soft pink glow. He then turns off the normal bathroom light. Frank leaves the bathroom and goes into the kitchen. He rummages through the bottom cabinet where he hid a bottle of alcohol and opens it. He grabs two wine glasses and fills one for himself. He downs the glass and fills it again. He downs that one and sighs.

"What am I going to do?"

He puts the bottle back where he got it from and goes to the fridge for the cider. He opens it and fills it for Gerard. He puts a strawberry in the glass and closes the fridge. He doesn't know how he ends up sitting down, but he does, and his head is on the table. Frank doesn't really know what to do. He knows Gerard's down and he knows exactly why. Gerard being Gerard, though, he won't talk to Frank about it. Frank's not going to push him to, either, because he doesn't want to stress him. It's not Frank's fault that Leighton chose to leave. It's clear he doesn't want anything to do with Frank anymore and so what can he do? He eloped for crying out loud. What is Frank supposed to do, drag him to the house? He's not going to. Leighton made his decision and Frank's not going to try and change his mind. The last time he did that he ended up on the floor and spitting out blood. Frank stands up and wipes the tears he didn't know were there from his eyes and takes a deep breath. He grabs the glass and makes his way back to the bathroom. He closes the door and walks to the bath. He holds the glass out for Gerard.

"Sorry that took so long."

Gerard was asleep against the spa pillow. His body was slightly pink from the warm water and glistened in the candle light from the scented oil. Frank smiles a little and sits the glass down. He gets down next to the bath and let's his head rest there for a while. 

* * *

"Talk to him Leighton please."

"No, he hates me. He can't even be in the same room as me."

'Lei, he does not hate you, he's just hurt that you thought so little of him."

"I know and I feel horrible for hitting him, but..."

Mikey was sitting with Leighton at the breakfast nook when Jamia and Andy walked in.

He was nursing a beer cause sometimes his uncle knew him well.

"What are you boys talking about?"

"Probably the same shit you are talking with Frank about."

Mikey tipped his beer back.

"You have good taste in ale Mr. Way."

Andy sat on the other side of the table.

"Andy, you can call me Mikey, its fine."

"Please call him Mikey."

"Sorry."

Andy looked down at his lap and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Old habits you know."

"Totally. So anyway... I'm talking to Frank about music. Is that what you two are talking about?"

"Oh...right, why would he..."

Leighton took a deep drink of his beer and put his head down again.

"Just because we're not talking about you now doesn't mean we never were."

"It's okay Aunt Jamia."

He finished his beer and placed the bottle in the sink.

"I should get going."

"Are you going to talk to your father? Because I really think you should or you will not be leaving this house young man. It's time someone gets firm with you. I'm shocked Frank hasn't."

"Dad hasn't spoken to me since...."

Leighton though for a moment.

"I mean Frank hasn't spoken to me since."

Maybe he should not even call him dad anymore.

Jamia doesn't mean to but she pops Leighton in his mouth. It was not hard, but it was hard enough to get her point across.

"He is your father and you will never call him Frank again. You've already disrespected him once and I'm not going for it in my house. Do you understand?"

"Jam!"

Mikey leaps up just in time as Leighton crumbles to the ground.

"Jesus Jam, can't you see how hurt the kid is? He didn't do it out of disrespect; he thinks Frank doesn't want him anymore. Now you go and yell and hit him, however light you did, it still feels bad. Our parents used to do that shit to Gerard. That is why he is cocky one minute and then a mess the next. Leighton is the same way."

Mikey kept his voice even and unraised. The last thing he needed to do was get into a fight with her. Leighton would take it as he caused it and then there would be true trouble.

"You handle it, then. You've been doing so well already. Look at him talking to his father."

Jamia starts walking away and then looks at Leighton.

"I'm sorry, but if you were man enough to hit your father, be man enough to apologize to him. Sorry I popped you."

She leaves the room.

"I need to go."

"Lei, no wait!"

As Mikey predicted Leighton got up and ran. He jumped up and grabbed his phone...well he thought it was, turned out to be Leighton's.

"Great can't even call him now."

"Try calling his wife?"

Mikey looked at Andy.

"Good idea...as long as he has no lock on it."

"I can handle that."

Mikey handed the phone to Andy and after a few finger patterns he handed it back.

"Kids are kind of predictable."

Mikey smiled and opened it up he searched through the contacts and frowned.

"I can't find her."

He went through the call history and saw Lacie's name. He went to hit it, but instead got voice mail.

"Shit."

*You have no new messages and one saved. First saved message.*

"I'm sorry Lei, I just can't. I love you, but I am not ready to be a part of your family...ever. Goodbye."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Jamia came back into the room and looked at Mikey.

"What!?"

"Listen to this!"

Mikey played the message for her."

"What the hell!? What is that supposed to... what the fuck!? Why I ought to whoop her little ass. Better yet... Reign should."

She hands the phone back to Mikey.

"How could she do that to him?"

"Here's a better question, where has he been staying? This message was sent the first night Gerard was in the hospital. Where has he been staying cause he left the old house!"

"I'm calling Frank."

She takes the cordless phone off the wall and dials his number.

"Hello?"

"Frankie... we need to talk about Leighton. He was over here having a beer with Mikey and..."

"Look, I've already told..."

"He's been alone and living God knows where since Gerard's been in the hospital."

"What? What do you mean?"

"We just found a voicemail on his phone, that he left behind, from Lacie. She told him she doesn't want to be a part of the family and so..."

Frank stands up.

"Are you serious?"

"Very, Frank."

"Thanks, Jam. I have to go."

"Please just..."

"I'm going to get my son."

"Oh, oh thank God. How will you find him?"

"He's my son, isn't he? A father knows all the places to check. Talk to you later."

Frank hangs up and Jamia sighs.

"He's going to get him."

*

*

*

Frank walks over to the bench in the park that Leighton always ran off to when he didn't like how things were going at home. He sits down next to him and looks at his boy.

"Hey, son."

Leighton looks up in surprise.

"Dad?"

"I got a call from Jamia. She uh, she told me that... what happened with you and Lacie and why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh, it's not a big deal, I just...it didn't work out."

Leighton laughed,

"Guess I have to change my text signature huh?"

"Where have you been staying besides the hospital?"

"Um…friend’s houses and..."

The snow began to fall.

"...there is a place in the park..."

Leighton got up and started leading Frank where he was staying.

"You've been staying in this park?"

"Yeah, there is a little greenhouse and it is heated of course and I like the flowers and..."

"So you'd rather live in a park than with your family?"

Frank would never admit it, but his heart was breaking.

"Well after what I did...I knew you didn't want me anymore and..."

Leighton turned away so his dad would not see him cry.

"I never said that. You and your father have really got to stop with your assumptions. You're the one who up and left."

"You told me to get out so I did."

"I told you to get out of that house at that moment. I didn't tell you to get out and never come back."

"Well how was I supposed to know! I'm just a fucking kid!"

Leighton shoved his hands in his pocket shaking. He pushed away the urge to run.

"You sure don't act like one. You ran off to get married. You hit me. You talk like you're grown. The only thing you do like a child is think like one."

Frank sighs and looks at Leighton.

"I... I'm sorry for saying that."

Leighton could not hold it in anymore. He just collapsed on his knees in the new snow. Frank sighs and pulls Leighton up off the ground. He hugs him tightly.

"You're my son and for as long as I live you have a place to stay. You have two fathers who love you. I wish you believed that."

"She said she loved me too."

"I'm your father. I'm your family. She's not."

"I loved her so much, I mean four fucking years dad, four fucking years!

"I'm sorry, Son. Maybe that was for the best, though. I was with Jamia for two years and I loved her to death, but had I not let her go I wouldn't be with your father... and then I wouldn't have you as a son."

"Is dad okay?"

"No. He's been trying to act like he is, but I know he isn't."

"He's not going to relapse is he?"

"No. I'm not allowing it. If he does, then..."

Frank shrugs. He doesn't know what he'll do or how he'll handle that. It would just show that he's not enough for Gerard anymore. He knows that's selfish thinking, but he can't help to think that way.

"Can I come home now?"

Frank nods.

"How about we go get some pizza first? For old times sake."

"Oh man, I feel like I haven't eaten in days...cause I haven't."

Again Leighton tries to make a joke.

"Why didn't you eat at your uncle's?"

Frank's not happy with his decisions at all.

"How could I explain why I was eating with him instead of Lacie?"

"Why would you have to explain that. People get hungry and they eat other places. If that wasn't the case I'd be dead by now. I go on tour forever. Am I never supposed to eat without my husband?"

Leighton's stomach growled in protest of the conversation. Frank sighs and starts walking.

"Let's go."

He stops abruptly and turns to Leighton.

"If you ever drink another beer again I'll snap you in half. Got it?"

"Hey Uncle Mikey said I needed it!"

"He's not your father. We don't keep that shit in the house for a reason. You don't drink until you're 21. Do You Understand Me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Come on. Let's get some food into you and then talk."

Frank puts his arm around Leighton's shoulder.

"I'd like that dad."

"Good."

*

*

*

"Frankie?"

Gerard wakes up in his new bedroom alone.

"Frankie?"

He gets up and has to grab one of the posts to support himself.

"Fuck, I need a cane or some shit I swear."

Frank walks into the room and over to Gerard.

"Need some help?"

Frank extends his hand to him.

"This sucks, I can't even get to the bathroom on my own."

"It's a good thing you're not on your own."

"Yeah, I got you."

Gerard smiled.

"Yes you do. And our children who love you very much."

'You mean child.'

Gerard spoke to himself.

"I'm kind of hungry, what time is it?"

"It's noon and I meant what I said. Children."

Frank walked Gerard out of the room away from both bathrooms. Gerard protested but Frank kept going. He took Gerard into the kitchen to see the table set with breakfast and their children sitting there.

"Lei!"

Gerard let go of Frank stumbling forward to embrace his son. Frank smiles at the embrace. He knew getting their son back would make Gerard's world.

"Oh my God Lei, I missed you so much!"

"You can believe he missed you too. I had to listen to him talk about you the whole time. Now I know how people feel when you're the only thing I talk about."

Gerard could not help it, he began to cry. Frank rubbed his back soothingly.

"What's wrong?”

"I'm just so happy. I mean I have my whole family back together. This is what I live for."

Reign came and hugged he father tightly. Frank smiled down at them for a while before leaving the room. He came back with a camera and took a shot of his family. Followed by another and another. He looks from behind the camera at them.

"Hey... say crazy."

"CRAZY!"

All three made silly faces and then laughed when the flash went off.

"Come on dad. Set the timer and join us!"

"Yeah dad."

"Come on Frankie!"

"Alright, alright."

Frank smiles and looks at the camera with squinted eyes trying to figure it out.

"Ah, got it!"

He set the timer and then sat the camera down. He rushed over to them and posed.

"All right everyone! On the count of three say 'family'!"

"1...2...3!"

"Familyyyyy!"

The camera shutters and flashes.

"I think that's good."

Frank goes over to the camera to inspect the picture.

"Oh yeah, that's great. If I did those lame family Christmas cards this would be on one."

"Well maybe we should do one of those lame Christmas cards this year."

Gerard smiled.

"Although, would it really be lame if it had us in it?"

Frank smiles and nods.

"You have a point there. We are the shit. No family can touch ours."

"Can we eat now?"

"Mhmm."

Gerard looked at his husband and thought about everything that had happened. He stepped up and whispered in his ear.

"Can I have you?"

"Huh?"

Frank looks at Gerard.

Gerard takes Frank's hand.

"Why don't you show me the bedroom again?"

"Okay."

Frank leads them towards their bedroom and opened their door. He turns on the light and looks at Gerard.

"Here it goes baby."

Gerard walked to the bed and sat down on it. He leaned back looked at Frank.

"So purple huh?"

Frank chuckles softly and nods.

"It's sensual and my favorite color. You're not surprised are you?"

Gerard runs his hand over the thick bedspread.

"You did realize that you are never going to get me out of this room right?"

Frank smirks.

"That was kind of the plan."

He puts his hands in his pocket and looks at his husband.

"So....are you going to just stand there, or do you plan to ravage me anytime soon."

"Is that okay? I mean... you know."

Frank gestures to Gerard's heart.

"Well I was told that I can engage in mild exercise, so I figure if I stay on the bottom and you ride me, I won't be doing that much of the work."

Gerard reaches down and unbuttons his pants dragging the zipper down....showing he wears no underwear.

"So you want me to ride you?"

Frank walks over to Gerard slowly.

"Mhmmm, but I think before you do, I want you to fuck my mouth. Plus I can stay in the same position."

Gerard preened a bit for his husband. Frank unbuckles his belt and opens his pants, letting them fall down and stepping out of them. He makes it to the bed and leans down over his husband. He licks his cock from the base to the head just to tease him.

"O-O-Or you could do that for a b-b-bit."

Frank chuckles and looks up at him as he goes back down to the base and wiggles his tongue along his cock up to his head and swirls it around.

"Fuck I missed this."

Gerard tried hard not to buck his hips.

"What did you miss baby? Tell me."

Frank takes Gerard into his mouth, but not all the way, and sucked softly on his head.

"You, your mouth, your body, fuck I was insanely jealous thinking someone else had you."

"I only want you. I would never give myself to someone else. After the first night with you I knew I'd only want you forever."

He takes him back into his mouth.

"M-M-Me too baby, oh fuck, I need you cock in my mouth. Let's 69."

"I don't want to make you cum. I still have to ride you and you know I make you lose it with my mouth."

Frank smirks at Gerard.

"Then got your cock up here now!"

Gerard could barely get the words out

Frank laughs and takes of his underwear before he climbs on the bed. He moves until his thighs are on either side of Gerard's head. Gerard catches his breath and then opens up his mouth up and lets Frank's cock slide in.

He can't hold back the groan he lets out.

"God."

Gerard wants to show Frank how grateful he is for all that he has done and all that he is to him.

"Oh God."

Frank puts his hands on the bed and groans. Gerard reached up and grabbed Frank's ass and began to play with it sliding his finger in the crack and just rubbing lightly over the opening.

"G-Gee."

Frank's fingers grip the sheets tightly.

"Do it."

Frank pushed back a little bit. It had been so long since Gerard fucked him and he was a little more needy than he care to share with anyone. Gerard's cock was leaking hard and he scooped up the precum and used it to lubricate his fingers and then slowly pushed two of them inside Frank.

"Ahhhhh!"

Frank let out a shuddery breath and stopped moving for a moment, letting himself adjust to his husband's fingers. He moans low in his throat and begins moving into Gerard's mouth again slowly at first and then picking up a little more.

"Oh Gee."

Gerard starts fucking Frank with his fingers and stretching him out. He uses his other hand to play with his balls as he continues to let Frank fuck his mouth at the pace he wants to.

"Fuck. Fuck Gee."

Frank sits up a little and moves his hand to Gerard's short hair and gripped it pretty tightly considering the length.

"So good. Could n-never trade you for anyone."

Gerard added a third finger and hollowed out his cheeks.

Frank fucked into his mouth harder and faster. He couldn't control himself anymore.

"Please... hit my... fuck hit my spot Gee."

Frank pants as he keeps fucking his mouth. Gerard moved his fingers to the left and up and little

"Geeeee."

Frank's hips stutters and he moans even louder.

"Oh fuck Gee!"

Gerard kept pressing his finger there, teasing the bundle of sensitive nerves. He swallowed so that his throat constricted

"Gee, I'm gonna... oh God. You're so good. I want you so bad."

Frank finally says it out loud.

"So bad."

Gerard is willing Frank to cum for him with his actions.

"Ohhhhhh, oh!"

Frank bites his lip and arches his back as he starts cumming hard in Gerard's mouth.

"Yes, yes Gerard. Fuck."

Gerard swallows as much as he can, but apparently Frank had been saving this load up cause it spills from the sides of his mouth. Gerard could not be happier. Frank shudders and pumps a few more times before pulling back and removing Gerard's fingers from him. He gets to the floor and pulls off Gerard's pants. He climbs back on the bed and starts sucking Gerard, pulling a moan from him, getting him nice and wet. Frank gets up and climbs over him. He lines his cock up with his opening and starts sinking down slowly. Gerard has to do everything to not thrust up into Frank. He wants to so bad. Instead he rubs his arms and soothes the slight pain he knows that his husband is in.

"Fuck baby, you look so good sinking down on my cock like that."

Frank raises a brow at Gerard as he keeps moving down until he can't anymore. He closes his eyes and moan. Now Gerard grips his hips. He just relaxes and enjoys the sensation of the full weight of his husband. Frank stays still for a while just loving the feeling of Gerard being in him. Suddenly that's not enough anymore. He wants to feel his husband moving inside of him. He starts moving up and down slowly.

"Mmmm."

It's like a fire that rips through him. His chest is a blaze, but not in the way it was before. He can feel the heat of how he feels about this man riding him. Frank leans over Gerard and moves faster, circling his hips, and gripping the sheets.

"I love you."

"Fuck, I love you too, so fucking much. Never *pant pant* never want to let you go ever."

"Don't have to."

Frank lets his elbows rest next to Gerard's head. He then moves his mouth to Gerard's neck just under his ear and starts licking and nibbling there. Gerard needs more, he needs to feel more.

"Frankie, please ..."

He doesn't even know what he is asking for. Frank whispers into Gerard's ear while still moving his hips.

"What do you want baby?"

He goes back to that special spot on Gerard's neck.

And before Frank can blink, Gerard has him on his back. They never came undone either and Gerard is pressing his chest into Frank taking in everything that the man below him is.

"I promise I'll go slow, but I want to feel everything."

Gerard sits up for a brief second so he can remove his shirt and then lies back down covering Frank's body with his own Frank moans and he knows he'd never cheat on Gerard. He wraps his body around him and holds onto him. The movements are slow and barely there, but Gerard can feel everything. He runs his hands and mouth over Frank's skin. He tastes him, smells him, and feels him. He is real, but a dream at the same time.

"Feels so good."

Frank arches a little and holds Gerard's back at the base pretty tightly. He even starts digging his nails into him after a while.

"Fuck Gee."

"Mmmm, so good."

Gerard lifted Frank's thigh higher to get in deeper. Frank moans loudly and grips Gerard's arms.

"A little more. Please."

Gerard rises slightly on his knees to he can push even deeper. Now he is actually searching to the left and up for...

"Oh God!"

Frank drags his nails down Gerard's back and groans.

"Oh God, oh God."

Each time Gerard's inside of him he's come to realize he loves it more than the last. Now Gerard can feel it building. He feels that warmth only Frank can bring to his body.

"Getting close."

"Damn it, Gerard."

Frank squeezes his hips around him and moves into him more. Swirling his hips and chasing his orgasm while trying to make Gerard lose it with him. Gerard continues to thrust against Frank's prostate. He wants Frank to cum again and he wants them to cum together.

"Gee. I'm close. I'm close. Oh! It feels so good."

Frank pulls Gerard down and kisses him. He tugs on Gerard's lip with his teeth and holds his face as he begins to shake uncontrollably.

"Mmmmm, Geeeee!"

"Fuck Frankie...wanna cum, w-want you to feel it."

"Cum in me. Please. Please, I'm cumming."

Frank cries out Gerard's name as he begins to throb and explode. Frank tightened up around him and the pressure felt like heaven and hell at the same time. Gerard thrust forward and stilled as he filled the love of his life with everything he had inside.

"Frankie!"

"Yeah. Fill me up baby."

Frank pulls Gerard in for a kiss. Gerard struggled for any other words.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah *pant pant* just...trying to..."

Frank kisses Gerard's cheek softly and rubs his head.

"Love you, love you so mu...."

Gerard felt himself fading from fatigue. He pushed his face into Frank neck and sighed.

"Love you too baby. Happy early anniversary."

Frank rubbed Gerard's back soothingly.

"Happy anniversary to you tooooo...."

Gerard had fallen asleep still inside his husband.

Frank smiles and closes his eyes to join his husband in holy sleeping.

*

*

*

"Do you think it's safe?"

Both of the Iero-Way children crept into the house. They had fled when their parents went into the bedroom. They knew from the past that they were loud.

"I don't hear anything."

Reign sits in the living room while her brother goes to investigate. She has never been "scarred" like Leighton was when he was her age. Leighton makes his way to the hallway and knocks lightly on the door.

"Dads?"

He still hears nothing. He takes a deep breath and opens the door a bit. Thankfully the door blocked most of their bodies, but he could see them in bed quietly sleeping. He closed the door and returned to the living room.

"Well?"

"They're out."

"Good, so we can talk about Saturday then."

"Yeah, I got the green light from Uncle Mikey. I can't believe with all the shit that happened, we kept going with their surprise party."

"Well you all should have believed in him like I did."

Leighton's phone rung and their conversation stopped as the speaker filled with their uncle and aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't really think we would just end it there...did you?


	7. We Are The Kids From Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can it always be like this? Can we just be two people in love growing old together...well except one is an ass most of the time?"
> 
> "Yeah, it can, and the ass is usually you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is truly the end we promise. The happy ending we promised you from the beginning is finally here. We hope you guys have enjoyed this journey as much as we have writing it. This was by far the best straight...ha ha ha...Frerard that I have ever had the pleasure of helping to write. These two characters represent _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I so much and everything that we have been through together. Their words are our words. Their feelings are our feelings. That is what makes this fic so magical. Thank you again for completing this journey with us. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Saturday***_

"Where are we going again?"

Gerard was bothered by this. The kids said they wanted to take them to dinner at a new restaurant and they gave Frank the directions, but to Gerard it seemed that they were lost. To make matters worse it started raining and Frank drove slow as shit in the rain.

"Come on Frankie, shit it will be tomorrow by the time we get there."

"Well it's not my fault this was sprung on us and now it's raining. Do you want us to die or be late? You decide."

Gerard sat in the passenger seat and sulked.

"Should have taken my car instead of this Pansy."

"Or you could be using your mouth to do something other than complain about my car."

Frank says matter of factly and it's been awhile since he's said something like that. It feels like the beginning of their relationship right now and Frank feels a bit of nostalgia. Gerard turns and looks at Frank, a small smirk creeping up.

"You can't drive in normal conditions and now you tell me you can drive during a blow job?"

"Hey, I can drive. I drive your ass crazy don't I?"

"I thought I drive your ass crazy...like I did the other night. I'm surprised that you can even sit to drive today."

"Oh, fuck off. The way I blow you, I'm surprised you’re not still cumming.

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled.

"We are a fucking pair aren't we? How the fuck did we manage to stay together for 20 years? I mean fuck, I'm fucking 50 and you still find me hot."

"Because you are. Everything about you is hot and the hottest thing about you is that you have a brain and stick up for yourself. Now I don't know why you find me attractive."

Frank laughs a little and nudges Gerard with his elbow.

"You know I bitched and complained about leaving my house the night I met you, but I'm glad I did. I wouldn't have found my greatest headache."

"You say the sweetest things to me baby."

Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank's cheek.

"Oh look...I think we're here."

Frank pulls over and parks.

"Yeah. I hope this is it."

"It's really dark, but you can see candles in the windows. Guess it’s the ambiance."

Gerard got out of the car and turned to take Frank's hand.

"Tell me again why we trust our children?"

"You trust our children."

"I do cause they are a part of you and I trust you."

Frank smiles at Gerard and kisses his hand that's linked with his own.

They walk up to the doors.

"Welcome to The Chatue in The Glades."

Gerard leans into Frank.

"Sounds like an upgraded version of Cabin in the Woods."

"We're gonna diiiiie."

Frank says in a spooky voice and laughs.

"Ahem, do you have a reservation?"

"If we do it should be under Iero - Way."

Frank says in a snobbish way, mocking the guy at the door.

"Ah...yes, follow me please."

The stuck up guy leads them to the back of the place past all the other tables. They get to lattice doors.

"In here."

"Thank you kind Sir."

Frank even bows like the asshole he is. When the doors opened it was still barely lit. Gerard held Frank's hand as they walked in.

"Someone will be with you shortly."

Before they could say anything the man stepped out and closed the door...and locked them.

"What the fuck?"

Frank turns and goes over to the door.

"Hey, this isn't exactly what we had in mind when we came out tonight."

They receive no answer and Frank kicks the door.

"This is it. This is how we're going to die isn't it? At least we're in an extravagant place."

"Y-Y-Yeah...well I'm not sure that it's s-s-so great..."

Gerard saw it first. Movement in the corner a shadow and a scraping and shuffling sound.

Frank gets in front of Gerard automatically shielding him.

"This isn't funny. Show yourself."

More scrapping and shadows revealing themselves and getting longer in the muted candlelight.

"F-F-F-Frankie..."

"Alright."

Frank pushes Gerard back to the door.

"Now you're scaring my husband."

Frank moves towards the noise, seeking out the person so he can beat the crap out of them. Suddenly the lights come up and there is a shout of surprise. Gerard looks around clutching his chest and yells out.

"MICHAEL JAMES WAY I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Frank sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I almost fucked you up Mikey."

Mikey came out still red with laughter

"You should have seen the look on your fucking faces. I swear Gee, you thought I was a fucking zombie!"

"Yeah asshole, well you could have given me another heart attack, think about that shit?"

Mikey had a look cross his face that said he didn't.

"Oh man...I..."

"Yeah."

Frank adds because he was just about to say the same thing as his husband.

"And had that happened I would've really pounded you."

"You didn't pull this shit off alone with Michael, where is your little partner in crime?"

Gerard started to look around for Jamia.

Frank goes to where Mikey had just come from and dragged Jamia out.

"Here she is."

"Good, you deal with your ex and I am going to find the other accomplices."

Gerard knows the kids are involved and he is going to find their hiding places. He pushed through the crowd full of his poetry friends and Frank's music friends.

"So who's idea was it to scare the shit out of Gerard?"

"Oh, please. You were scared too."

"I wasn't scared, I was..."

"Scared."

Mikey laughs and Frank pushes him.

"No I wasn't. I was worried, about my husband."

Suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore.

"The kids just wanted to do something good for you guys."

Frank nods.

"It's okay."

Gerard returns with their two children and they are not smiling.

"Now what do we say to our Uncle Mikey and Aunt Jamia kids?"

Gerard stood there and the kids looked at each other and shrugged.

"You both suck moose cock and can shove anymore brilliant ideas up your collective asses."

"Hey, hey. Stop that."

Frank shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Dad made us say it."

Gerard stands defiantly.

"Yeah well you deserve it."

Now that the fun is over. Gerard leans heavily on his son.

"Easy Dad, let me get you a chair."

Reign goes and grabs the nearest one. Gerard manages to fall into it.

"We should get your father something to drink. Something healthy and something to eat."

Frank pats Reign on the behind and nudges her towards the buffet table.

"Go on."

"Okay daddy."

"Man, I'm so sorry Gee. I didn't think about your condition. I just always knew you liked a good scare and..."

Mikey hung his head in shame.

"It's okay, Mikes. Your heart was in the right place."

Jamia nodded in agreement with Frank and rubbed her husband's back soothingly.

"*sigh* I wish it were still the way it has always been, but it’s not and shit, even Frank and I had to change our sex life to accommodate everything."

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled reaching up to take his hand.

"It was all worth it though."

"It was and it'll continue to be worth it."

Reign comes back out with a fruit drink and a small plate of vegetables with salad dressing for her father.

"Here you go Daddy Gee."

"Thank you sweetheart. You can go hang with your friends."

She kissed him on the cheek and went off. After that Gerard and Frank started to enjoy the party. Frank got with all his friends and they patted him on the back and Gerard made his way over to his poetry friends. Still the whole party, every time Gerard looked up he could easily see Frank and Frank was always looking at him. This made Gerard smile as he patted his pocket lightly.

"Look at you, Iero."

"What?"

Frank looks at Hambone with a smile on his face.

"You can't keep your eyes off of him. I wish I had someone that enticed me the way you two do each other. It's been so long and you both still look at each other like you're freshmen in high school."

Frank laughs and shakes his head.

"I love him, man. That's the only way I can put it."

"No shit."

His all laugh and Frank finds himself looking at Gerard again. To which they all said, 'awwweee' and placed their hands mockingly to their chests. Frank gives them the finger but keeps glancing at his husband.

"Fuck you all."

* * *

"So the Shrew tamed Mistral after all huh Gee?"

"Oh stop, he is not that bad."

"Sure, that's why you wrote all that pissed off poetry about offing him all those year."

'Hey hey hey, I was offing myself too!"

"Yeah, you two were true Demolition Lovers."

Gerard smiles and blushes and looks up to see Frank giving the finger to his friends, but looking at him.

"So what poem do you have for us tonight?"

"What? Come on guys, I didn’t even know this was happening!"

"Oh come on Gee, you never let anything special go without a new poem."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, alright I got one that I was working on for Frank as a gift. It involves quite a bit though and I am worried that…"

They all knew what Gerard meant. He was worried about his heart.

“Hey, you can do this Gee, we know you can.”  
  
“I do happen to have everything I need in the trunk of the car. I had been practicing it before…everything went wrong.”  
  
“Say no more Gee, give me the keys and we will get the stuff for you.”

“Thanks guys.”

They all cheered and patted his back and then they were asking him a million questions about skit,  but Gerard only vaguely heard them. Instead he heard his husband's laughter.&

* * *

"How about you take an intermission and go kiss your husband for a while. Just get it out of your system."

"Oh fuck off. That's not how I'm..."

"Oh yes it is."

"Yeah."

The rest of the guys nodded their heads too and Frank laughs. Maybe he should go mingle with Gerard for a few minutes. He taps the bar and nods.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute."

They all laughed, but Frank ignored them and started walking towards his husband's group.

* * *

"Uh oh Gee, I think play time is over."

Gerard looks up and sees Frank making his way over, making small talk with random guests as he moves through the room.

"Go on Gee, we got you for the poem. We'll go set everything up."

"Thanks guys."

Gerard says his goodbyes and moves out of the group to meet his husband.

* * *

Frank watched Gerard get closer to him and when he was in arms reach he took Gerard's hand in his.

"I couldn't help but notice that you couldn't keep your eyes off of me."

"I could say the same about you there little man."

Gerard smirked playfully

"Good things come in small packages."

Gerard leaned into Frank's ear.

"And small packages sometimes carry bigger surprises inside them."

"Hey Gee, we're ready for you."

Gerard waves at them and looks at Frank.

"I'll be right back baby."

Frank yanks Gerard back and kisses him passionately before letting him go.

"I'll be right here."

"You better fucking be."

It takes everything that he has to let go of his husband and walk away, but he puts that little sway in his walk that he knows Frank loves. Thank God your heart has nothing to do with your hips. Frank bites his lip subtly as he watches Gerard move. Hambone sidles up behind him and leans into his ear scaring him a little.

"He sure likes to put on a show for you, doesn't he?"

Frank shoulders Hambone off of him and chuckles.

"Shut up."

*

*

*

"Hey Dad, have you seen Dad?"

Leighton walked up and handed Frank a drink.

"Don’t worry I didn’t take any."

Frank sips it and shakes his head no.

"He told me he'd be back, but that was a while ago. He's probably up to something."

"When is Dad not up to something?"

At that point one of Gerard's friends comes out of the back curtained area.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention."

Everyone turned to him.

"Gerard has a treat for all of you tonight in honor of his 20 years of misery...I mean marriage."

A chuckle ripples the room.

"Please move your chairs over here and enjoy the show."

"Told you."

Frank found a seat and moved it to the back of the audience. He sat down and waited to see what his beautiful husband has to say this time.

"Ah ah ah, the man of the hour does not get to hide in the back."

Two of Frank's friends escorted Frank upfront where two of Gerard's friends had a special chair for him.

"You place of honor sir."

"Not again."

Frank says with a smile as he is pushed into the chair and Hambone stands on one side and one of Gerard’s friends stand on the other.

"Security?"

Frank laughs.

"Gee said to make sure that you don’t try to escape the embarrassment.

"There's never escaping that."

Hambone taps him lightly in the head, but then the lights go down and the curtain is lit. A low murmur moves across the crowd as the curtain parts and two people come out...that are not Gerard.

"Ladies and gentlemen...and Frank."

"My name is Baeu Sia and this is lovely lush lady is Georgia Me. the first time that Gerard met Frank, we all performed together at a little coffee house."

Frank smiles remembering what he said about them in the past. He was a bit of an asshole then. Well... he still is... just occasionally now.

Georgia addressed the audience now.

"There Gerard revealed one of his best pieces in my opinion..."

"Oh mine too honey."

"Oh, you like House of Wolves too Baeu Sia?"

"House of Wolves, no, I was talking about how delicious he looked in the priest outfit, but the poetry was good too."

"Hey, watch it."

Frank says a little playfully and a little serious.

"Oh I don’t know Frankie, I think I can still pull this shit off pretty well, don’t you?"

Gerard comes out in the same priest outfit that he wore 23 years ago the day he met Frank.

"Oh baby, can I give contrition?"

Baeu Sia got onto his knees next to his leg. Frank's smile is so huge. Gerard looks at his friend and pretends to ponder before he launches into the poem.

"Well, I know a thing about contrition Because I got enough to spare And I'll be granting your permission 'Cause you haven't got a prayer

Well I said hey, hallelujah I'm gonna come, I'll sing the praise And let the spirit come on through ya We got innocence for days

Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell Everybody burn the house right down

And say, ha What I wanna say Tell me I'm an angel Take this to my grave

Tell me I'm a bad man Kick me like a stray Tell me I'm an angel Take this to my grave

S-I-N S-I-N S-I-N"

Gerard struts around doing the same routine he did 23 years ago. Frank sat there smirking at Gerard and feeling the same exact way he had all those years ago.

"That was the first of my poems that I shared with Frank and let's just say he was more interested in the poet than the poem, but we all have our flaws huh?"

The audience laughed a bit.

"You must love my flaws seeing as you're still with me."

"Oh I love more than that Frankie, don’t worry, but your flaws are who makes you who you are."

Gerard disappears behind the curtain and of all people Dr. Brendon Urie gets up.

"Hey everyone.  I met Gerard and Frank in the worst possible situation. In fact my introduction to Frank here was a fist to my face since I was drunkenly hitting on Gerard at the time."

The audience is kind of shocked that Brendon is smiling when he says this. Frank laughs at Brendon.

"Good times."

"Well it was for the two of you and then the rest of audience was treated to a very special poem that Gerard wrote with Frank in mind."

"I just didn't realize that I was writing about him when I started it."

Gerard came out in the same suit that he had worn that day. The one that made Frank steal his ticket. Frank stared at Gerard wondering how he could still look this good and have this effect on him. It was mind boggling sometimes.

"But then when I did, the poem meant even more to me."

Brendon left the stage and Gerard began to recite.

"Hand in mine, into your icy blues and then I'd say to you we could take to the highway With this trunk of ammunition too I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets

I'm trying, I'm trying To let you know just how much you mean to me And after all the things we put each other through and

I would drive on to the end with you a liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full And I feel like there's nothing left to do But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running

But this time, I mean it I'll let you know just how much you mean to me As snow falls on desert sky Until the end of everything I'm trying, I'm trying To let you know how much you mean As days fade, and nights grow And we go cold

Until the end, until this pool of blood Until this, I mean this, I mean this Until the end of..."

Frank looks at his husband fondly. Once more the audience claps and then Gerard disappears. Now surprisingly Hambone gets up on stage.

"Valentine’s Day. Remember that Frankie?"

"Yeah... I think..."

"Well I sure do cause Gerard and you were at each other’s throats the month before because we got a gig that day."

"Uh huh..."

"I thought they were going to kill each other, but somehow they worked everything out and Gerard ended up being our opening at that show. I will never forget that speech."

Gerard came out with the same look on his face that he had that night.

"Okay, let's start out with the simple fucking truth. Most of you fuckers do not like me. You have not liked me since I started dating the LeATHERMOUTH front man. In fact some of you accused me of making him soft...well I can tell you he is anything, but soft and yes and I talking about his cock and fuck you if you can't handle that shit, grow the fuck up."

A few of the audience chuckled since they knew Gerard's style, but there were one or two gasps. Gerard looked at Frank and winked.

"So, a little about myself. Yes I am a poet and no I don’t write fucking poems about love and shit like that...well unless you count gunning down your lover in cold blood cause you can't live without them."

Frank looks around and then looks back at Gerard smiling. That man will be the death of him.

"So this is my newest poem and I wrote it in Frankie's honor. Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Early Sunsets Over Monroeville."

"Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen And the whole time while always giving Counting your face among the living

Up and down escalators, pennies and colder fountains Elevators and half price sales, trapped in by all these mountains Running away and hiding with you I never thought they'd get me here Not knowing you'd change from just one bite I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight

But does anyone notice? But does anyone care? And if I had the guts to put this to your head... But would anything matter if you're already dead? And well should I be shocked now by the last thing you said? Before I pull this trigger, Your eyes vacant and stained..."

Frank mouths "I love you' to Gerard. No one else joins him on the stage. Instead Gerard steps off and offers his hand to Frank. Frank stands up and takes it into his own, pulling Gerard close. Gerard kisses him lightly and escorts him onto the stage where someone placed a chair. He motions for Frank to have a seat. And so he does.

"Frank, these last 20 years with you have been wonderful. Even with the ups and downs that we went through you never gave up on us. You helped me expand our family to include two wonderful children and I will be eternally grateful to you."

Gerard takes a deep breath.

"Because of my recent medical situation, I have decided that time is too precious and I want to spend it all with you and our family. That is why...I am retiring from the poetry circuit."

"What?"

Frank was shocked. He never thought Gerard would give up on live poetry. It's a part of who he is.

"That being said, this will be the last poem that I ever perform again."

Gerard turns to Frank and taking a deep breath he begins.

"Well now this could be the last of all the rides we take So hold on tight and don't look back We don't care about the message or the rules they make We'll find you when the sun goes black"

Gerard turns to address the small audience. He realizes how intimate the moment is.

"And you only live forever in the lights you make When we were young we used to say that you only hear the music when your heart begins to break Now we are the kids from yesterday"

Frank sits there watching how amazing Gerard is on the stage and he can't understand how Gerard can walk away from his calling. He's meant for a stage and he just doesn't get it. Maybe they could start a duet band together. Frank tries not to laugh at his own idiocy.

"All the cameras watch the accidents and stars you hate they only care if you can bleed Does the television make you feel the pills you ate? Or every person that you need to be"

Gerard repeats the second part cause he feels so strongly about the words. He looks at Frank and smiles.

"Here we are and we won't stop breathing Yell it out 'till your heart stops beating we are the kids from yesterday, today"

Just then Hambone comes on stage with his guitar and starts to play some kind of rhythm and Gerard can feel it matching the poem. For the first time ever he stops his cadence and puts the words to music and sings.

"And you only live forever in the lights you make When we were young we used to say that you only hear the music when your heart begins to break Now we are the kids from yesterday"

Gerard stops resting his head down. Frank's the first to start clapping. He stands and goes over to Gerard to hug him.

"I love you Frankie, happy 20th anniversary."

Then Gerard passes out in Frank's arms. Instead of causing a scene in front of everyone Frank picks Gerard up and walks offstage with him and towards the exit.

"Exhausted."

Frank says to Jamia and she nods and follows after him to get the doors for Frank.

"Here Frank, fill this for Gerard."

Brendon gives Frank a script.

"I was going to give him this when I saw him tomorrow, but he really needs the rest. I'll call to reschedule."

"Okay, thanks."

"We brought Dad some water and a bite to eat. Uncle Mikey is letting the guests know that he is alright, just tired."

"Okay, thanks good."

Frank takes Gerard over to a lounge chair and sits down with him. He lays Gerard's head in his lap and rubs his hair.

"He really has to give it up doesn't he? I mean if a small performance like this took its toll on him, what would happen during a tour?"

"His condition is still fresh. He still needs to get stronger. There's no telling what his future holds. I mean they told T Boz she would only live twenty years after being diagnosed with sickle cell as a teenager and she's still around."

"Who?"

Reign asks and Frank looks at his children.

"Oh... no. I still have some teaching to do."

"F-F-Frankie?"

"I'm here baby."

"Thirsty."

"Here you go."

Frank took the cup and put the straw to his mouth. Gerard took a slow sip.

"Good?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You over exerted yourself is all. Everything's fine."

"I think it's time to go home

"Okay baby. Do you want to take the food with us in case you need it?"

"Nah, I think party food is a bad idea right now. Maybe we could grab some wonton soup at the place near our house."

"Okay, whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Gerard tried to get up, but his legs felt like jello.

"I got you."

Frank stood up and picked Gerard up again. He led them to the door, saying bye to people here and there on the way, and out of the building.

"I really enjoyed everything you performed for me tonight. You were amazing up there."

"What can I say; you inspire me to by my best."

Gerard was having trouble breathing.

"Maybe Dr. Urie should check you out Dad."

"Yeah, do you need that?"

"I don’t *wheeze* want to disturb him."

"Dad, stop being a dick."

Reign rolled her eyes and went back into the party to get the doctor.

"She is being so Frankie tonight."

"Yeah, well she's right."

Reign returned with Brendon and surprisingly he had a bag with him.

"I like to bring one just in case. What's going on?"

"You tell me."

Brendon pulls out his stethoscope and examines Gerard.

"I think you should come in for more tests."

"To the hospital? He's been doing everything you ordered."

"Just a precaution."

"Frankie, maybe it's a good idea. I'm not feeling as strong as I was when I got out."

Frank sighs and nods.

"Now stop, both of you. Gerard is fine and we want to keep him that way, but we should stay on top of everything okay?"

Frank just nods again.

"Frankie, take me home."

"No, we're going to the hospital."

"Listen to Dr. Urie dad."

"Fine, but Frank stays with me."

"Let's go."

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

"Holy shit Frankie, can you believe our baby is getting married!"

Gerard watched as Leighton proudly waited at the end of the aisle for his bride.

"Yeah, he's a great kid."

"He's a great kid cause he has a great dad."

Gerard kissed Frank lightly on the cheek. The ceremony was beautiful and Gerard cried so much, but he didn't care. At the reception the food was delicious and the wedding cake was beautiful, just what the bride wanted. Now it ws time for speeches.

"I'll be right back baby."

Gerard stood up and slowly walked up to the podium with his cane in hand. He didn't need it much, but it was nice to have. Frank watched Gerard cautiously as usual. Things had changed and not necessarily for the better, but it wasn't the worse. As long as Frank has Gerard he's happy.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for coming out for the joining of our son Leighton and Bethany. I would like to read a poem for you that I wrote for the occasion. Now be nice, it has been a while since I performed so I may be rusty."

Frank smiled at his husband and whistled.

"Where, where will you stand when all the lights go out across these city streets? Where were you when all of the embers fell? I still remember them, covered in ash, covered in glass,  covered in all my friends. I still think of the bombs they build."

Frank actually knows this poem, because Gerard let Frank listen to him put it together.

"If there's a place that I could be, then I'd be another memory. Can I be the only hope for you? Because you're the only hope for me. And if we can't find where we belong. We'll have to make it on our own. Face all the pain and take it on, because the only hope for me is you alone."

Gerard folds up the paper and smiles.

"Congratulations Leighton and Bethany. May you find the same happiness that your father and I have."

"Yeah, with half the drama and a quarter of the fighting!"

Gerard shakes his head as his daughter, of all people, shout that out to laughter.

"Sit down Princess Frankie."

Frank grabs Reign's arm and pulls her down in her seat.

"Behave."

Gerard leaves the podium and walks back to the table. The music starts up and Gerard looks at Frank.

"May I have this dance/"

"Of course baby."

Frank stands and takes Gerard's hand in his and leads him to the floor They dance slow like they are the only ones in the room.

"Can it always be like this? Can we just be two people in love growing old together...well except one is an ass most of the time?"

"Yeah, it can, and the ass is usually you."

Frank kisses Gerard on the nose.

"Eh, we can take turns."

Gerard placed his arms on Frank's shoulders. His husband of 21 not so perfect years.

"I love you Frankie, you will always be my Demolition Lover."

"I love you too sugar."

They danced until Reign came over and announced that she was tired.

"How about we split then?"

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Go get your brother while I finish this dance with your father."

Reign nodded and moved off. Gerard sighed.

"We have great kids don't we?"

"Of course, because they have great parents."

"And modest ones too, don't forget that."

Gerard touch Frank's nose affectionately. Frank giggles and smiles.

"Never forget."

"Hey, if you want we can take Reign home."

Leighton walked over with arm around his wife's waist.

"With you guys?"

 “Sure, I plan on having her in the room next to us."

Gerard looked at their son.

"Don't be a smart ass Leigh."

"Sorry dad. No we were going to drop her at a friend's house."

"Okay."

Bethany leaned in and kissed both her father in law's on the cheeks.

"Thanks Dads for this amazing wedding. We really appreciate it."

Gerard hugged her tightly.

"Oh sweetie, there was no way we were letting your grandmother pay for it."

Bethany had tears in her eyes. She never thought that when she lost her parents that she would gain such an amazing family again. She started to cry.

"Awe, come on."

Frank nudges her chin with his fist and pulls her into a hug.

"We love you, okay. You're one of us now."

"Yeah she is."

Leighton hugged her tightly.

"Can we go now before you guys start fucking in one of the conference rooms like Dad did years ago."

Gerard just stared at his daughter. There was no way that she could have known what took place here in the same hotel that he got his reward in all those years ago...could she? He turned to Frank.

"Did you tell her that?"

Frank just shrugs and shakes his head no.

Leighton was in shock. No one was yelling at his little sister for cursing like that.

"Uh...dad's don’t you think..."

Frank looks at Leighton.

"What?"

"Never mind."

He began to herd his sister out of the room. He would say something to her later when she was being less Frankie.

"Night dads."

"Night babies."

Frank turns back to Gerard and kisses his cheek.

"Lovely children we have there."

"Yeah we do."

Gerard looks at his husband of what feels like forever.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

Gerard took Frank's hand as they made their way out of the ball room.

"You know, we could stay here the night if you don’t want to drive. Relive old memories?"

Frank chuckles softly and kisses Gerard's hand.

"Yeah, but we may need to take it easy this time around."

Gerard laughed lightly.

"We are getting on aren't we?"

Frank shakes his head and smiles.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You make me feel pretty young in love."

Gerard squeezes Frank hand.

"How about we go home then and I will make you your favorite dessert."

"We don't need to go home for that."

Frank leans into Gerard's neck and starts licking him. Gerard lets out a slightly breathy moan.

"You know what I mean baby."

Frank sucks lightly and then pulls off.

"If you want to go home we can. You call the shots baby."

Gerard was conflicted. He wanted to go home, but...

"Fuck it. Let's relive the good old days."

Gerard pulled Frank down the same hall that Frank carried him down and shockingly found the same room open. He pulled Frank in and pressed him against the door locking it.

"If I recall it went the other way around."

"Mmmm, but this is much more fun."

Gerard reached down and palmed Frank through his slacks.

"I remember that you looked really good that night like you do now."

"Yeah?"

Frank lets out a quick breath.

"I'm glad you think so baby."

Gerard dipped his head into the crook of Frank's neck.

"And I remembered you smelled really good to that night. You wore the cologne that I bought you for your birthday."

"I did."

Frank moans.

"It's a turn on that you remember."

Gerard begins to undo Frank's belt.

"It is indeed. Something about it and your natural scent drove me crazy. I should have bought you a crateful.

"Mmmhm."

Belt open, Gerard popped the button and slid his hand in. He smirked cause he knew that Frank would wear underwear for a special occasion.

"Kind of wished you went commando...like I did."

"Fuck baby."

Frank grips Gerard's ass and pulls him into him.

"Mmmm, want to find out if I'm telling the truth?"

Gerard gripped Frank's cock and stroked it slowly.

"God, yes."

Frank moved his hands to the front of Gerard's fitting pants and started opening them. When he got it done he bit his lip looking down at his husband's cock he's loved since the day he met him.

"You still get me so bothered after all these years."

"It's nice to know that I have that staying power for you."

Gerard decided that he was done talking. He leaned in and kissed Frank. Frank eagerly kissed him back and took Gerard's cock into his hand in a firm grasp. He started stroking him slowly. There was almost no sound in the room except for their steady breathing with the undertone of skin on skin. Gerard panted in Frank's mouth as he enjoyed his husband touching him as only he could. Frank trails his tongue over Gerard's lips and moves his hand a smidgen bit faster. Gerard takes a cue from Frank and picks up the pace too. He moves up to where the head is and plays with the crown a bit, smearing the precum and teasing the sensitive skin with his nails. Frank moans loudly and trembles a little. His legs are getting weak. He whispers Gerard's name over and over. Gerard runs his lips over Frank's jaw and nips at it lightly.

"You taste so good Frankie."

Frank's head falls back allowing Gerard more access. Gerard moves up to Frank's ear and licks the shell as he increases his speed again and adds a little twist.

"So good Gee."

"Fuck, you too Frankie."

"Mmmm."

Frank moves into Gerard's hand and moves his own hand faster, hoping he's making Gerard feel just as good and not slacking. Gerard pushed their bodies together and can feel Frank's hand and cock next to his own. He laces his fingers with Frank's so they can jerk their cocks together. Frank lives for the simple moments like these when they make each other lose it without much effort. He grips Gerard's back tightly and moans into his neck.

"Oh God Frankie, feel so...cum with me baby, please."

"I'm cumming Gee."

Frank's hips jerk and he moans out Gerard's name loudly.  Feeling Frank's hot cum over his own cock and hand, sets Gerard off too. He crashed his lips against Frank's as he fed him his own moans. Frank made sure to return each one with his own moans. He loves this man with everything he has. He continues to pump Gerard, letting him ride his high. Gerard collapses against his husband. He can feel his heart racing, but in a good way.

"I always feel the need to tell you that I love you each time we finish and this time is no different."

Frank kisses Gerard's head.

"I love you."

"I love you too Frankie."

Gerard is still trying to catch his breath. He laughs lightly.

"Hey Frankie, let's get a room here, cause I am going to crash hard right now."

"Sure thing baby."

Gerard tried so hard to put himself and Frank together, but he felt himself fading fast. He hated that he did not have the stamina that he used to have in his younger years.

"I got it baby."

Frank starts fixing Gerard's pants.

"I'm glad I'm growing old with you."

Frank chuckles, expecting a hit to come his way. Just as he thought Gerard swatted his shoulder. Frank leans forward and kisses Gerard as he buttons his pants.

"If I was not so out of it, I would knock you on your ass Iero."

At that Gerard almost fell to his knees.

"I know, I know. Up, up."

Frank holds Gerard awkwardly as he finishes with his own pants. He does and picks Gerard up.

"At least I can still carry you."

Gerard just sighed and pushed his face in the crook of Frank's neck nodding. Frank bent a little to get to the knob and opened the door. He walks out and towards the receptionist desk to book them a room.

"You're my oldest baby."

"Fuck you Frankie."

But Gerard was smiling as he said it.

"You should feel special. You wouldn't catch me carrying their big asses."

Frank says jokingly. If they ever really needed him to he would. If they all needed him to he would.

They get their key and Frank insists on carrying Gerard to the room.

"Man, you didn't even do this on our wedding night."

"Maybe I'll do it on our second one."

Frank's been thinking about renewing their vowels for a long time now.

And now was the perfect time to let Gerard know that.

Gerard looked at Frank.

"Are you asking me to marry you again?"

"Something like that, yeah. Would you mind?"

"Can we talk about this with my feet on the ground or at least my ass on a chair?"

Frank chuckles softly.

"What's there to talk about?"

He opens the door and walks Gerard into the room and straight to the bed in the dark. He finds the lamp and turns it on.

"This place is nice."

He turns back to his husband with his hands on his hip in a rather manly way.

"Are you going to say no?"

Gerard has to laugh when Frank gets like this.

"Don't you think that I at least deserve a better proposal...since you are being very manly and all right now."

Gerard strikes a demure feminine pose. Frank scoffs and rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. He walks over to Gerard and pulls him in tightly by his waist and kisses him firmly. He stops and gets down on one knee.

"Will you, please, marry me again?"

He reaches into his forgotten jacket pocket and pulls out a box. He had been planning this for a while and decided Gerard deserved another ring too. Now Gerard was speechless. He never thought Frank would plan all this too.

"Oh wow, Frankie! Uh, Yes, Yes!

"Better had."

Frank smiles devilishly. Gerard shoves Frank lightly and then yawns.

"Mmm, well if that's our *yawn* next adventure than I wanna get some sleep before taking it."

"Fine by me."

Frank opens the box and pulls out the ring inside of it.

"Let's see how this'll look on your finger first."

Gerard held his hand out, not sure if he should take his other ring off, so he decided to let Frank decide.

"Would you mind wearing them both? I bought a wider width band so both could fit. I think they'd look great together."

Gerard smiled.

"I like that idea."

He watched as Frank slipped the ring on and it fit perfectly next to his wedding ring. He leaned in and kissed his husband sweetly.

"I love you. Now get over here, I want to spoon."

Frank smiles and starts to the bed. Gerard moves over and strips off his pants and shirt and gets under the covers.

"Ready to be warm?"

"Mhmm. Let's go with that Iero furnace of yours."

Frank strips and climbs into the bed. He moves close to Gerard and wraps his arms around him.

"I love you Frankie. Demolition Lovers always and forever."

"I love you too baby."

Gerard holds Frank close and starts to murmur the words to his poem that he read here over 15 years ago.

"And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood. And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down. I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood. I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever."

Frank kisses Gerard softly and closes his eyes as he listens to him lightly snore. They've been through so much in their lives together and Frank's still happiest in Gerard's arms. The ups and downs and turn arounds would never be worth it if it wasn't with Gerard and Frank knows that. He knows that they're meant for each other, forever, and he would never want it any other way. They even raised two beautiful children together and that's something Frank thought he'd never be able to do after deciding to be with men, but they did it. He's spent years chasing and taming Gerard and he's going to spend years carrying him through their forever because he loves him.

"I love you. I mean this forever."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter. Remember for updates, teasers, contests, news and discussions on fics, please check out my tumblr page @momiji-neyuki-ao3 and follow if you like. ^-^


End file.
